Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Past meets present as the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? As usual EdxOC and AlxOC [COMPLETE]
1. Crimson

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

By: Ringo Mai and Abbie-bozu

Author's Note: Once you read this you will find that I was in a very strange mood when I wrote this. My best friend had just left from being here for a week!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FREAKIN CHARACTERS ALREADY! GET OVER IT!

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…and why do you cry?' his little rose asked and he replied, 'because I haven't any friends.'

The Little Prince

Chapter: Crimson

'_You shouldn't look so serious all the time_.' He heard her voice in his head. The memory was still foggy but he could almost picture her face. A mysterious smile crossed her half hidden face. '_It makes you look too old not to mention it's bad for your health_.' She leans back into the seat of the car next to him. If only he knew who she was. There he was again. She was walking away from him, rose petals falling around her, shrouding her figure until he could no longer see for the blood crimson petals.

"Hey. Edward?" Ed lifted his drowsy head from the tangled mess of blankets and pillows he was in. He opened his eyes lazily. Alphonse was sitting by his side, his hand on his arm. "Are you alright? You look a little feverish."

"Nah, I'm alright." Edward sat up, his hand on his face. "What a weird dream though…" Ed trailed off and looked out the window. The tree branches waved in the gentle spring breeze. He heard a chime of bells and in his minds eye he saw her again, turning to look at him. Al looked at his brother.

"Brother?" Ed looked over to see his brother's worried face. He smiled at him and looked back out the window.

"Calm down Alphonse, I just had a weird dream." His eyes grew nostalgic. Who was she? Why was she haunting him? He leaned back on Al's arm. "Just a weird dream." He liked the feel of his brother's skin because he knew that this wasn't a dream. He smiled, his little brother had his body back.

Ed stood and stretched. Standing at a now taller 5'11" the young alchemic genius was built out of pure muscle. His rippling flesh, beneath tan skin, was carved and toned to almost perfection. Except for one flaw. His right arm and left leg were automail, mechanical limbs used to replace those lost. Attached to the nerve endings in the stump left over these limbs were controlled by electrical impulses from his brain, as his real arm and leg would. His buttercup blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, hanging down his neck to his shoulder blades. His bangs, like golden wings, caressed his forehead like feathers. His fierce grace left in his wake not only fear but kindness and a loving need to help people. His bold bullion eyes were always filled with determination and wisdom, beyond any other known to man.

Dubbed the FullMetal Alchemist because of his limbs and alchemic ability, his name spread like wildfire across Amestris and his world, he became the hero of the East, he was known as Be Thou For the People Edward Elric. He wore a pair of black cargo pants, a black muscle shirt was folded on the chair next to him along with a long red jacket, a jacket that had been returned to him as his signature mark. He pulled on and tucked the bottom of his pants into his boots and laced them up, standing up to face his brother.

"Edo, you ready?" Al asked as his brother pulled on his shirt and swung his jacket around his shoulders. Standing at a powerful 6'1" the FullMetal Alchemist's younger brother was a formidable opponent. For years he had been contained in a suit of armor but that's a different story. For now we look on him as he is now, his tall frame was strung with thick slabs of muscle covered in a tight layer of tan skin. His body was complete, unlike his brother's thanks to a dangerous alchemical bond that Edward had used. His hair was the same golden blonde as his brothers, now cut shorter than it was before, his bangs brushed to the side over his left eye. His eyes were wise beyond their years, in his short 18 years he saw more atrocities than many people see in their entire lives and then some. The SteelAmber Alchemist was named so for his talents, similar to his brother's, but also because his body previously had been made of a suit of armor. He wore a white muscle shirt with blue military uniform pants and boots, his jacket over his arm.

"Why are you always wearing that get up Alphonse?" Ed asked him as they walked towards the train station.

"Huh? This?" Al looked down. "Well now that you're back I can't really wear your clothes now can I?" Ed laughed and paid for their tickets. Their conductor took a double take of Ed and he held up a hand.

"Let's not ask shall we?" Ed put one of his fingers over his own mouth and winked at the cashier. "Boy is everyone surprised to see me?" Ed smiled as they walked onto the train.

"Yeah, everyone sure is." Al nodded in response. He rested in a seat across from his brother and sighed. "I'm glad you're back Edward."

"I'm glad to be… back as well." Ed looked out the window. In his mind's eye he saw her again, that little chime of bells and she turned towards him. The rose petals fell around her form, she waved him goodbye from the train platform, although he knew that no one was there. '_I will find out who you are… my friend_.'

Puts hands on hips SO! How's that for a first chapter. I like this story my friends buuuuuut! NEW CHAPTERS UP SOON!

Hugz,

Ringo and Abbie-bozu


	2. Forgiven

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: WOOT! Two chapters in one hour I'm on a roll! And it's all thanks to pancake batter…

Disclaimer: I don't friggen own it.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…remove my thorns' and as she spoke the little prince did as she asked and trimmed her thorns from her stem.'

The Little Prince

Chapter: Forgiven

Tears streamed down her face as she ran, the heavy rain beating down on her back, soaking her thoroughly. Her feet pounded against the cold hard cement dodging through the ground of dark figures on the city streets. Her fear thudded in her throat as she fell to her knees in an alley way, she screamed out, crying to the sky, she wasn't going to hold it back any more. Cuts scattered across her face and arms, a bloody gash in her side and pieces of capris hanging onto her legs. She pounded her fist against the ground and looked up as he appeared from the shadows again.

"Hello deary, you didn't think you could escape me did you?" His eyes opened wide and she scampered off, running towards the cemetery. She hid behind the huge marble monument and looked at the plaque she was next to. Her breath shuddered in her shoulders and rocked her body, ragged puffs of air panted from parched lips, her heart aching from running so hard. Bullets rained down upon her from above and she dove to the side, her back hitting the slick mud hard.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. From her elbows and wrists emerged long flat slick grey thorns. She took an attack stance and lifted her arms, her eyes hidden behind wet bangs.

"Defiant are we?" He lunged forward and made to slam his heel into the back of her head but she caught his leg and swung him around, sending him flying. From the dust he came flying at her his blade appearing to pierce her chest. As he looked back to check he saw her swing around and her elbow hook swung up and through his sternum to the cavity of his chest. He fell limp on her blade and she swung him off, his limp, lifeless body thudded to the ground. The blades on her arms slid back into the flesh and disappeared. She felt the hot rain rush the blood clean from her body. She arced her back and heard her bones crack then turned to the body.

"Lucifer. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" She swung around in the graveyard. Her breath rose in ice crystals in front of her face and she sniffed the air. "Burning… I smell you devil… I don't know who you think you are but I will defeat you! AND YOUR DEMONS!"

"_But perhaps… they are your demons that you must first defeat_." A dark figure crouched on the top of the monument muttered to itself. "_Farewell to you… Rose Alchemist_." And with that last uttered word he was gone.

She ripped the remnants of her clothes from her body as she stormed into her dormitory in the Central Headquarters Main Building. She ripped her hair down furiously and walked towards her bathroom. She tore open her shower curtain and turned on the hot water, her anger getting to her. Her arm muscles rippled with malice and she glared at herself in the mirror. Standing at an average 5'5" (with high heels, she was 5'7"), her long waist length brownish red hair hung straight with three inch coils at the bottom. Her bangs feathered across her forehead and from time to time fell across her right eye. Her motherly hourglass figure was accented with lean flat muscles coating her entire body.

Under her left eye was a small brown beauty mark close to the outer corner of her eye. She smiled at herself and laughed. '_What am I doing? Getting so upset about all this?_' She chuckled. Her eyes were two different colors her left eye was a brilliant piercing ruby while her right one was sparkling cerulean azure but either way she loved her eyes. She put her hands on her breasts and pushed them up a little and sighed. To her they were huge, somewhere close to a D to most men they were her most, cough, admirable feature. She personally thought that they hindered her a little in her movements.

She stepped into the showers and pushed her own body to the back of her mind. It was crazy to think about such a thing. A rush of crusted muddy scabs flowed to the drain of her shower as she lost her train of thought to the hot fall of water.

'_Lucifer… really_.' She thought and sunk into the water.

SO! How's that for a first kicking two chapters people?


	3. Roses

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: I know most people won't like this story as much as Dirt and Dust but I'll try and make it just as good… better even! So be patient and I will make this story like no other I have ever written… can your stomach handle it?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters, I only pretend that I do… smile… do it… NOW!

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

… if I were to hand you a rose… and call it a lily would the thorns pierce your skin?' he asked and the lioness shook her head, 'a rose by any other name is still a rose.'

The Little Prince

Chapter: Roses

Darkness… She dropped to her knees in front of the huge statue, her breath shuddering from her fragile form as her lips uttered words in a language that only she seemed to understand. As she lifted her bedraggled head she smiled, her teeth parting her cracked and bleeding lips. The statue, that of a beautiful woman carved of marble, her face now worn away by the elements, her once full lips, parted in a half smile was the only thing that gave away her humanity, her out stretched hand a mere gesture among the rubble, her wings, gracefully carved arced around her, creating a dark shadow around her figure as the dying firelight danced across the robes seemingly made of fine silks and satins. A darkness, hidden from the firelight that flickered across the girl's face in a fading light surrounded the girl, her body revering in the darkness that the shadow brought forth.

Rose petals showered forth, raining down upon the girl's form he stood before her, and he looked past her. A city lay in ruins fire burning and consuming everything in sight. He knelt before her and she locked her arms around his neck. '_Look at that Edward Elric… the fires… do you hear them screaming from the pain_?' Suddenly Ed recognized this place. He felt as though he had been there before… as if… this city's destruction was his fault.

When he looked down upon the face of the girl that held him he could not for all the equivalent exchange in the world see through his blurred vision… he could not see the face if the girl again. Suddenly, as if by magic the city disappeared and she was standing next to him and they were getting on a train. '_Edward stop that frowning… you'll catch yourself an early death_.' She laughed after that and he felt himself falling, falling into a pitch black hole that he would not reach out of. He fell and finally slammed back into reality.

"Ed… Ed?" Al looked rather panicked, several others were gathered around the senator's desk. He looked up at them.

"Are you alright sir?" He saw a girl lean in. She was pretty with long brown hair and a nice smile.

"Who are you?" Ed pointed at her.

"Me? My name is Asuna. Asuna De'Angeles. I'm the Rose Alchemist." She held out her hand and he took it heartily.

"Asuna? Nice to meet you." Ed smiled. Asuna smiled back and set a few folders of paperwork down on his desk.

"I was to bring this to you sir, from Senator Mustang." She smiled and left. Ed stared after her. There was something familiar about her. But he couldn't place his finger on it. He decided to push it to the back of his mind for now.

"Hey Ed, you looked like you were having some kind of fit." Al looked over at him. Ed shook his head.

"No, I was dreaming I guess."

"Yeah well that was some dream, you were shouting about fire and death then suddenly you got real quiet and we all turned to look and there you were, your eyes were rolled back into your head and you were talking in some weird voice… like you had some kind of possession or something. You said, _'Do you hear them screaming from the pain…'_ it was freaky." One of the lieutenants shivered violently as Al spoke.

"You're can't be_ serious_ Alphonse." Ed chuckled nervously.

"Oh no… I am Edward. I am very serious."

OOOOOOH! The dreams are getting more serious… HOT DAMN! Three in two hours… I'M ON A ROLL BABY! Well read already and review if you would please…

Hugz,

Ringo.


	4. Sinners

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I love you all… I think because hopefully my posting in two chapters will keep you happy… I'm hoping to make a good story of this one… hope it's kept you on the edge of your seat so far… snicker… oh and a note. If you are not Christian or do not believe in the bible please keep reading but I don't mean to offend anyone by, at times, using verses of the bible in this story you know, at the beginning… so please no flames about me being denominational… I am a very nondenominational person… and if you don't know what nondenominational means then… well… I don't know what to tell you, look it up in the dictionary.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…oh, the joys of those who do not follow the advice of the wicked, or stand around with sinners, or join in with scoffers. But they delight in doing everything the lord wants; day and night they think about his law.- (Psalm 1:1-2)

Chapter: Sinners

Lucifer reclined in his chair and smiled, sloshing the blood like wine around in the glass. He mulled over in his mind the utter determination of the Rose girl. She was like a breath of fresh air to him, two had been easy, two were missing still but this one… she was intriguing to him. He couldn't understand why she was so determined to defeat him. Either way, she was a fantastic opponent. He was so close to seeing what she could really do, anger brings out the best of your abilities, like a potent wine that tingles on the taste buds, like the smell of blood in you nostrils.

"Would you like me to take her then sir?" A tall man walked forward. He wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. His long blood red hair was stemmed with black tips. He stood at, at least 6' tall with a few inches give or take.

"You do that. Spite." Lucifer smiled, his ivory fangs glittering in the dim light of the cave. Spite grinned evilly. Behind him six other forms could be seen, all sitting in different positions and on different ledges in the cave, one of them laughed.

"You won't do it Spite." A woman's voice said. Spite shot a look over his shoulder at the speaker and a dark smile appeared on the hidden face, she licked her finger. She was sitting near the top of the cave wall, one hand on either side with her legs crossed, one leg showing through her slit skirt. Her hair was long and straight, pulled over her shoulder in a gypsy-like ponytail. "You know you can't kill her."

"Shut up Desire." Spite drew his hand into a very rude symbol indeed at the speaker. Another chuckled darkly.

"Ya know, she's got a point." A young man's voice came from behind a waterfall. He was sitting with his weight resting on his hands, his knees bent up in front of him and his head tilted back, looking up into the cave ceiling, the outline of his light blonde messed up hair could be seen.

"I'm outta here." Spite dove out of the cave and disappeared.

"And he's off…" A little girl's voice giggled hysterically. She was sitting on a low ledge with her legs hanging over and her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands. Her long high pigtails could be seen in her outline.

"Finally." A very familiar voice spoke out. He was sitting on a middle ledge, his long palm-tree like hair splayed all over the place as usual. He sat with one leg over the ledge and the other pulled up, his arms wrapped up around his leg, his chin resting on his knee. Envy was the same as usual. The giggling voice continued.

"Shut it Mischief." A feminine voice cut through and the giggles stopped. A woman's figure was standing with one leg in front of the other, her arms folded under her cleavage. Her long floor length hair was pulled up into a high ponytail but it fanned out around her anyways.

"You got it lady!" The one called Mischief saluted. Lucifer laughed.

"You all are so amusing. It would be no fun without you." Lucifer grinned. Standing in his true form at about 7'4" he was a terrifying sight to behold. His huge leathery wings sprouted straight from his back, long sharp horns protruded from just behind his temples. His pointed ears tilting back at the same angle as his horns. His eyes were crystalline blue and his silver white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a pair of white pants with a white shirt and a long white trench coat. A long spine-like bonewhip swung from his neck. Otherwise he looked rather human, he had a human face and a human body, only certain parts about him gave away that he was a devil.

"I can't wait for the Elrics to get involved." Envy spoke slowly and illustriously.

"They already are." Lucifer sipped his wine. "They already are."

SO! HOW'S THAT FOR A KICKASS FOURTH CHAPTER! We finally meet our bed guys lmao… but who's really behind all this? And Lucifer? In AMESTRIS? Guess you'll have to wait and see…

Hugz,

Ringo


	5. Demonic Pandemonium

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Hekkow Duckies… you are fiiiiiine!

Disclaimer: I didn't do it… whatever the fuzz tell you…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…the little prince covered her in glass and left her, knowing that she would protect herself

-The Little Prince

Chapter: Demonic Pandemonium

"ROSE!" Asuna heard her given name and swung around to face Senator Elric.

"Sir!" She stood at attention and saluted him. He saluted back and she dropped her hand.

"Rose I would like for you to accompany me to Heissgart. That is your area of expertise isn't it?" Edward asked her and she nodded.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" She smiled. Ed nodded. "Please, call me Asuna… when we're not around anyone I like that name better." She smiled and shrugged, her face flushing in a childish way. Ed's eyes opened wide.

"Lieutenant… your eyes… I never noticed, you have two different colored eyes." Ed pointed out. "Sorry… I didn't mean to be rude about that but I never noticed before…"

"It's quite alright, a lot of people do that to me…" She smiled. "So why chimera infested Heissgart?" She asked curiously. He shook his head.

"I don't know… Roy just asked me if I would accompany you to run an errand for him. He seems to think that you're in danger. I'll see you in two hours in front of the train station alright?" Ed told her and she nodded.

"Right." She turned her back and ran off towards her dormitory. '_It's been an entire year now since those dreams have started. I still can't believe I keep having dreams about the same exact girl. It's becoming very scary_.' Ed thought to himself as he walked down the hallway, not noticing where he was going. He was so distracted that he slammed right into Alphonse.

"WHOA! Ed watch where you're going please!" Al eyed his brother. Ed had been acting weird for some time now and no one understood why just yet, all they knew was that Ed wasn't doing well. Ed looked around for Al.

"Hey Alphonse how're you doing… I have to go pack now… see ya later." Ed walked off and Al furrowed his brow.

Asuna dropped her empty bag on her bed and turned to her closet. '_Now what to pack huh_?' She swung open her closet doors and smiled. '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_' As she turned back to put her clothes in her suitcase she found there was someone sitting on her bed. She looked out the window. It was raining.

"I knew it… you." She growled and dropped her clothes at her feet. She took an attack stance and Spite charged at her, knocking her out of the window. They slammed into the cement, him on top and she kicked him off, her ankles locking around his head, she lifted on her hands and swung him around and released him, sending him flying into a tree. She flipped up, her hook blades and wrist blades sliding out. She set her jaw as he flew at her, his hands blades. She twisted backwards flipping over, round kicking his legs out from under him and hooking her elbow blade up and out of his chest.

"ASUNA!" Ed and Al came running as she swung him up unto the air and jumped up, using her knees to pile drive Spite into the cement ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted at the Elrics as Spite regenerated and lunged at her. She swung her leg up and used a heel drop to slam his face back into the ground. Spite pulled out of her grasp and slammed his blade hand into her chest. She fell to her knees before him and Ed dove forward, only to meet Spites other arm.

OOOOOOOH! I'm not gonna update past that for a while! REVIEW! -n

Edo: Why are you upside down?

I dunno…

Hugz,

Ringo! 3


	6. Twisted Metal

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note… long time no update…. Wooooooooooooooo… suuuugar…

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…something supernatural is something that isn't supposed to happen but does happen

Devil Man

Chapter: Twisted Metal

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted at the Elrics as Spite regenerated and lunged at her. She swung her leg up and used a heel drop to slam his face back into the ground. Spite pulled out of her grasp and slammed his blade hand into her chest. She fell to her knees before him and Ed dove forward, only to meet Spites other arm.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ed's automail blade met Spite's arm and Ed managed to vault over the creature. Spite dropped Asuna and went after Ed. "AL! TAKE HER AND GO! I'LL HANDLE HIM!" He dodged one of Spite's blows. Alphonse nodded and picked up Asuna and ran back into the Central building. Ed hit Spite low and slammed him into the ground, Spite's arm blades smashing against the hard cement.

"AAARG! ELRRIIC!" Spite pulled his blade out and Ed moved just as his head would have been detached. Ed flipped backwards on one hand and landed a few feet away from Spite. Spite moved quickly, coming up behind Ed and wrapping his arm around his neck. "_What makes you think that I won't kill you Elric_?" Spite hissed in Ed's ear. Ed tried to pull Spite's arm away but it only tightened.

"Because… it's her you're after." Ed grinned and flipped Spite over into the ground and made to stab him. The creature swung out of the way and slammed his foot into Ed's left calf and then cried out and grabbed his big toe. Ed took this chance to draw a circle in the ground and transported Spite away.

"Edward are you alright?" Al came running back. In just a few steps he reached his brother but as he reached out Ed's arm blocked Al's hand from touching his shoulder.

"Fine, Alphonse I'm fine. But that girl… that I was dreaming about." Ed crushed a few rose petals in his hand. "It's _her_ Al."

"How do you know Ed? How do you know that?" Al asked as his older brother stood and lifted his head, Ed's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"I just do Al, just don't ask alright… I have to get ready to go." Al watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure if it was the rain or not but he was sure that he saw a streak of water run from his brother's eyes, cutting through the mud on his face.

"I understand… don't worry. I won't say a thing." Al nodded, understanding his brother's feelings.

AAAWWWE! They're so cute… but what's all this about Spite and why does he want to kill Asuna so badly? I have ABSOLTELY NO IDEA! BUT WHO CARES!

Hugz,

Ringo.


	7. Missing a Beat

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: I loooove you all! Please review for me… I love you! If you all are wondering what the quotes are all about at the beginning of the story it all has to do with what the story is about… they're kinda like… hints to what the chapter will be about. HERE'S ALPHONSE FOLKS! I'm adding him into the story more especially after Dirt and Dust doesn't include him much at all.

Disclaimer: Alrighty then… I do not own FullMetal Alchemist… grrrrr…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…if I do not return what will happen to you?' the little prince asked and the rose replied, 'I will continue to wait but I will not falter.'

The Little Prince

Chapter: Missing a Beat

Al stared out the window gloomily, his chin on his hand. '_Maybe I should get out of this office. Yeah, that's what I need to do. I'm worried about Ed_.' He stood up. '_He'll be alright but I don't know if I will be._' He chuckled to himself. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in a bit." He told one of his subordinates and walked out, swinging his long black jacket on.

'_Fresh air._' Al breathed in, filling his lungs with the damp air. '_I am glad to get out of that office, even if it is raining._' He grinned to himself and walked off. People had come to know him almost as well as his older brother, the SteelAmber Alchemist had continued his brother's work. Alphonse looked up just as a young woman came speeding through the crowds, she looked terrified, someone was behind her, running. Alphonse caught her, and spun around slamming his heel into the back of the man's head. He held a machete in his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl. She went weak kneed and almost fell. Al caught her again and she began to cry.

"Y-yes I'm quite alright… I'm sorry to be trouble." She wiped her eyes and Al picked up her pursuer by his jacket and nodded to the police who had just arrived. They cuffed him and Al helped the girl to her feet.

"You're cold." He pulled his jacket off and swung it around her shoulders. She put her hand up on the collar of the jacket, her face carved with surprise. "Why don't we get a cup of coffee?"

"Oh… Alright." She smiled. Al blinked. She was pretty. Stunningly so. "I know a nice little place just down the street here." She grinned again and Al felt his heart skip a beat. She was dazzling. '_You fall in love too easily_.' Al scolded himself playfully and laughed.

"Let's go then." He smiled back and she led him off. A figure on top of a building smiled.

"_Good. The lily has been spotted_." A familiar smiled spread across his face. "_She and the Rose will be the hardest to convince_." Lucifer spread his wings and flew off, towards his cave.

As Al sat down in a dark booth in the corner of the coffee house with the girl from the street he realized something, "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Oh, yes, my name is Maria Lancaster. And you're SteelAmber Alchemist Alphonse Elric, right?" She nodded to the waiter as he walked over. The waiter did a double take at Al and then to Maria.

"Miss Maria, your guest…" The waiter smiled, "You always bring more customers to us Miss Maria. Senator Elric." The waiter nodded to him. "My name is Luke and I will be your waiter for today. What can I get for you?"

"Just coffee for now, and if you try and give me decaf I'll turn your head into a shoelace." The waiter nodded as Al laughed. Maria laughed as well.

"The same for me, only I feel a little hungry, how about one of Diane's hot croissants?" She nodded towards the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for joining us sir." Luke bowed and ran off. Al grinned sheepishly and Maria covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Maria Lancaster, like the Lily Alchemist Maria Lancaster?" Al questioned. She nodded as their coffee arrived. "It's nice to finally get to know you."

"That was an empty threat you know." She laughed.

"I know, why would I hurt anyone unnecessarily?" Al chuckled darkly. Maria noticed that he was rather like his brother, in demeanor maybe not but in physical appearance and in his way of speaking. "Besides with a pretty girl like you around why would I want to show you what I can do?" He smiled then realized how horribly wrong that sounded.

She began to laugh again, her voice ringing in his head. As she looked at him again his heart missed a beat. '_What is wrong with me?_' Al thought to himself. '_This can't be good_.' He frowned inwardly.

She was gorgeous; standing at about 5'6" she was half a foot shorter than he. Her buttery blonde hair was pulled up in a clip at the back of her head. Her bangs were swept to the side and fell over her left eye. Her eyes were lined with long dark lashes and golden eyebrows arced gracefully over eyelids. Her top lids were brushed with fine gold powder and her bottom lids were lined in dark brown liner. Golden hoops hung from her lobes. Her left eye was a deep warm sapphire, the kind of eye you would want to lose yourself in while the other eye was brilliant emerald piercing and soul defying. Her lips were red with a pale gloss over them and her teeth were white and straight. Her neck was long and graceful, accented by a golden choker necklace. Two golden bangles on her right wrist jangled against each other when she laughed.

Her collarbone was prominent and tanned skin was stretched tightly over it. Her arms were tightly wound with flat lean muscle. She wore a periwinkle blouse that was unbuttoned a little way down and Al could see the edge of a white lace bra over the collar. He gulped to himself as his eyes searched her out; trying to figure out everything he could from just her upper body. He chuckled in his mind and made a note that she was well endowed in the cleavage department.

"I am ranked second best in the military." She said as she found where his eyes were glued.

"Huh? What?" Al blinked, breaking his trance.

"I said, the men in our military ranked me second best." She cocked her head to one side and his face turned tomato red.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but… I mean... oh never mind." He looked away, exasperated with himself.

"It's alright, you aren't the first person to notice them." She nodded her head to a group of military men who were all glancing her direction every once in a while.

A long brown scar curved over her left shoulder, showing that she had been in a few fights herself, "What happened there?" He asked, pointing at the scar.

"Just a battle scar. I was attacked a few years ago by a chimera from behind. I turned and it caught my shoulder." She smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, alright." Al's face was still red and she giggled. As they talked Al became a little more open and spoke of his brother and what was going on in his own life. Hours passed as the two sat and talked. The rain stopped and the sun cracked through the clouds and still they talked. The sunset and the street lamps came on. Finally as the entire café emptied their waiter came up, telling them that the shop was about to close. As they parted ways and traded phone numbers Alphonse realized that she was capturing him, without knowing it he had fallen for her smile. He wanted to talk to her more often.

As he walked away he bowed his head and grinned. Maybe he had found her… but she had saved him.

Hmmm… that was interesting something that even I wasn't expecting… YEEEEEHAAAAA!

Hugz,

Ringo.


	8. Fighting One's Self

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: I hope you fans of Dirt and Dust like this story as much as you liked D&D. I like it and hopefully it will give me ideas for D&D but as for now, this is my new fave. Expect more fights and more secrets being revealed in this story. A dark secret that belongs only to one person in this story but who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist Damn it… for I am Host…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

...just when I thought I reached the bottom I died again

Going Under, Evanescence

Chapter: Fighting One's Self

Ed and Asuna walked towards their connecting train and Ed frowned, he hated trains. '_Edward stop that frowning… you'll catch yourself an early death_.' He heard in his head, he knew she would say it.

"Edward, stop that frowning…-"

"You'll catch yourself and early death." They both spoke at the same time.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Asuna looked over at him. He shrugged and stepped onto the train. She paused and looked after him. '_Could he know_?' She followed him onto the train and sat across from him.

"How did you know?" She questioned and he turned to look at her from when he was staring out the window. The train jerked to a start and he looked back out the window with a bored look on his face. Her bangs fell over her right eye and her red eye was exposed alone. Ed looked back and she narrowed her eyes. He felt his heart stop for just a moment in fear, her eye was blood red and a little darker than he remembered.

"I just figured… someone once said that to me before." Ed locked eyes with her. Was her eye changing color?

"You've been having the dreams haven't you?" She looked out the window.

"What dreams?" Ed held his shoulders stiff and put a defiant look on his face.

"The dreams about me. I know you have been, how else would you have known what I was going to say?" Ed's eyes opened wide, 'she knows what's going on!'

"Then you know? You know what these dreams are?" Ed gasped. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't… not really anyways. I can guess but only that." She spoke in a low voice and Ed realized that she was scared. Her voice was shaking slightly.

"Why's your eye red like that?" He asked her and looked out the window again. It took her some time to answer so he merely waited, he knew that she would answer him, but the answer that he got was not the answer that he was expecting.

"Because I'm not human."

Short chap… sorry to cut you off people but… I like it better this way… so she's not human? Then what is she a homunculus? A chimera? Or maybe… a flower?

Hugz,

Ringo.


	9. Call Me

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Last time on WS,SL! She confessed what she was… not…. But what is she really… I dunno guess you'll have to wait to find oooooouuuuuut!

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…I want to hold you high you steal my pain away

Broken, Seether and Amy Lee

Chapter: Call Me

Alphonse stared at his phone in his living room. He and his brother had become tired of living at the HQ so they bought a house inside Central City. It had now been four days since he had met Maria and he hadn't called. He drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair his other elbow resting on the other rest and his chin in his hand. He looked away from the phone and out the window. '_If I called so soon, only four days would I look too desperate? Or maybe because I waited so long she won't think I'm very gentlemanly_…' Al grabbed his hair and rubbed his head furiously. "AAAAAAAAH! GIRLS ARE SO FRUSTRATINGLY ANALYTICAL!" He shouted. '_Not to mention what would I say to keep myself from sounding like an idiot_?' Alphonse sighed and hung his head. '_Maybe I should just call her and get it over with_.'

The phone began to ring as he lifted it to his ear. '_Please god don't be there, don't be there_…' He begged to himself.

"Hello?" A female voice answered the phone.

"Maria?" He asked and he heard the voice laugh.

"No, this is her room mate… would you like to speak with her?"

"Ye-yes please." Al gulped and he heard her walk away from the phone. Soon another person came to the phone.

"Hello?" He heard her voice. He sighed, maybe this wouldn't be so hard, besides the fact that his heart was beating like a Geiger counter, his stomach was tied in knots and his face was burning so harshly that he thought his nose would bleed. He thought about her again and choked. "Hello?" He heard her laugh.

"Hello." Al was shocked, it was a normal voice that came from his mouth instead of a squeak.

"Oh hey Alphonse. I was wondering when you would call." She chuckled and covered the mouth piece and he heard her tell her friend to go away. "I was wondering who was so important that Beth would call me out of the shower for."

"Oh I interrupted your shower I'm sorry." Al apologized. "But I was wondering, if you don't mind me interrupting it for a few more minutes because otherwise I think that I won't be able to speak anymore…" He paused as she giggled again, "Would you-" His voice sqeaked… '_Damn it Alphonse_…' He cleared his throat as she laughed even harder. "Would you like to come to dinner, with me… tonight?" He asked. He flinched and held his breath, waiting for her response.

"Of course." She said. Al realized that the giggles had stopped. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"R-really?" Al sounded shocked.

"Yes. I would be happy to go to dinner with you, I enjoy your company." He could her a smile in her voice. His face cracked into a grin. '_I did it… I DID IT_!' He couldn't stop grinning.

"Thank you. I'll pick you up tonight at 7… is that alright?" She gave her affirmative and they hung up. Al stood up and did a little victory dance. He had done it, and she said yes. He dove out his front door and into his car, starting it up and backing out. '_Time to go to work_.'

YAYA! YAY for Alphonse… teehee… that was fun to write I was laughing the entire time… it's what I felt like when I called my boyfriend for the first time…

HUGZ,

Ringo.


	10. Truth

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Nothing to say, it's very hard to write and sing and tap your foot to the beat of the music all at the same time… I hate McDonalds…. Bleh… I feel like being out of order today…

…blood on her skin, dripping with sin

Living Dead Girl, Rob Zombie

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist

Chapter: Truth

Ed stared at the ceiling in their hotel room. He was lying on his back, his arms folded behind his head. '_Could she really be telling the truth_?' He pictured their conversation earlier.

_"I'm not human." She whispered. Ed leaned forward._

_"You're joking." He laughed but she still looked serious. "Or are you?" _

He sighed and closed his eyes. She mustn't have been lying. She couldn't be… He rolled over and looked at her, she was curled up in a little ball on the other bed. He stood up and walked across the freezing cold floor. He rubbed his dock placidly. Although his arm could not feel the nerve endings throbbed as the metal dock became cold. She wasn't so… he stopped his train of thought as he smelled something coming from her. She smelled… like a field of… roses? He sat down on the edge of her bed. Her skin looked so soft and supple. He reached out and then slapped his right hand and pulled it back and looked at it.

"_What exactly do you think you're doing huh? You can't feel idiot. Dumb arm_." He muttered to his hand. He reached out his left hand and his fingertips brushed against her soft tan skin. She felt like a rose petal. Her shoulder was so silky soft that without realizing it is hand traveled up her shoulder blade and her neck. She shivered under his touch and he was shocked back into reality.

'_WHAT IN THE HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW EDWARD_!' He shouted at himself and dove back into his bed.

"So you figured it out." He heard her voice from across the room. "I even feel like a rose." She mumbled and sat up. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail while she slept. She wore a black tank top and her underwear which were black lace boy shorts. She stood and walked over to his bed. Sitting down on the edge she beckoned to him. "Come here." He gulped and scooted over to her. The 20 year old, as sad as it may seem for him, was still a virgin and had never experienced the feel of another's skin… much less seen a girl in her underwear and no bra.

"What is it?" He asked, acting as normal as possible. She reached over and pulled his left hand towards her. She pressed his palm against her chest. Ed's face turned red.

"Do you feel a heartbeat?" She asked him. '_No but I feel your breast… wait… no_?' He blinked. She wasn't human at all. She didn't have a heartbeat. She pressed his hand against her face and he felt a very… almost too familiar tightening in his loins and he hoped that she would let him go soon before his hormones kicked in.

"No." He replied. Her eyes grew sad.

"My heart doesn't beat. I cannot live. I am merely a flower."

"But you have feelings and emotions and-" She put her finger on his lips.

"They're only artificial." She looked sad, her entire body drooped a little.

"Then how is it that you can use Alchemy?"

"Because I am not a homunculus. I am closer to human than that." She looked into his eyes.

"What can make your heart beat?" Ed asked earnestly and she laughed at him.

"Love."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAA!

Hugz,

Ringo.


	11. Angel Without Wings

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY STRONG LANGUAGE! Hello everyone… thanks for reading this far! This story is going well… I think I like it more than D&D now… new fights coming soon! As you've noticed the title of this chapter coincides with the same chapter title as Dirt and Dust… YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT WHY! 666 words in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat, tender is the fur, dying as you purr

Dragula, Rob Zombie

Chapter: Angel Without Wings

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Spite slammed against the wall as Lucifer kicked him.

"I-I… I'm sorry sir." Spite wiped blood from his mouth as Lucifer again slammed his foot into the creature's side.

"DID THEY SEE YOUR FACE!" Lucifer's wings were wide spread in anger. His blue eyes now glittered violently. Every one of the other 6 dark figures, still sitting in the same positions as before watched with interest.

"N-No-" Lucifer pulled Spite up to his level and in anger rammed Spite's head into the ground, smashing it to little pieces.

"God damn son of a bitch. Those fucking Elrics are going to pay."

"Cock suckers." Came a voice from the far side of the cave. A form of a man was standing in shadows. When he spoke it was as though he was having his windpipe squeezed. He wore a mask that covered the left side of his face. He let a dark smile spread across the normal side of his face. "It's their damn fault we're all like this. Full of shit they are, self righteous yellow bellied bastards with a cowardice complex to boot."

"Well put." Lucifer agreed and Spite sat up, his head regenerating. A smile cracked across every sin's face. "Vanity, will you and Envy do me a favor?" The woman's standing figure nodded and Envy grinned.

"What is it that you wish sire?" Vanity asked, she was the apparent leader of the creatures. When she had spoken earlier everyone, even Envy had stopped talking. She and Envy dropped to the ground as Spite took his place, standing on a ledge with his back against the wall and his arms folded against his chest and his head down.

"I would like Envy to go and find his favorite little pipsqueak. Vanity find the younger brother. The two of you are to kill them…" A beam of light fell across the vile smile on Lucifer's face… "Then destroy the evidence…"

"Yes sire." The two sins nodded. As they left Lucifer turned to another of the creatures.

"Malice." He spoke to the masked homunculus. Malice's face split into a grin. 

"You got it. One Lily comin' right up." Malice sunk into the shadows and disappeared. The other four leaned forward.

"Just be patient… you'll get your turn my pets." Lucifer said to the others. Grins spread across their black forms. Lucifer looked up. "Just a little longer."

"Sire… what are we to do about the other three?" One asked, she was one that hadn't spoken up before. Sitting almost like a mermaid with her legs to her side Sloth was gorgeous as usual. Lucifer brushed her hair from her face.

"We wait my dear… be patient." Anger spoke. The blonde haired homunculus spoke. His blue eyes were light and sparkling with delight. "We wait and be patient."

"The angels without wings shall soon have their wings replaced and this world will be of no use." Lucifer turned to Spite. "The angels without wings."

"Angels… or flowers?" Spite questioned.

SOOOOO! HOW WAS THAT FOR A GREAT CHAPTER! I LIKED THAT ONE! The cussing wasn't bad…

Hugz,

Ringo.


	12. Vanity

Walking in Shadows, Seeing The Light

Author's Note: Sorry… about this time of day my brain begins to slow down so my chapters may be a little choppier than usual… love you all…

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…what must I do for you to be my friend?' the little prince asked, 'you must talk to me, water me once a day and when you leave you must cover me in glass.'

The Little Prince

Chapter: Vanity

Alphonse and Maria stepped out of the restaurant much later that night. She was laughing as he said something.

"There you are…" Vanity hissed from above them on the building. She scampered across buildings following them.

"Wait a second." Al held out his arm to pause Maria's movements.

"What is it?" Maria looked around.

"Someone's following us." He replied, "Act like you don't know, as if there wasn't anyone there, but be ready for an attack." She nodded and they continued to walk. She watched him walk. For someone that was so big he walked very gracefully, his stride was long and fluid. Vanity jumped behind them as they reached the graveyard. Not missing a beat Al swung around and blocked the creature's blow with his arm. Maria ducked behind one of the graves and Al slammed the homunculus onto the ground by her arm.

"You're quicker than you look." Vanity stood up out of the mud. Al held his attack stance. Alphonse dove to the side as the creature tried to round kick him. His arm came around from behind her and smashed into the back of her neck, knocking her to the ground.

"Maria! Run!" Al shouted at her and she nodded, taking off in another direction. Al looked after her for a second before he swung around to block another of Vanity's attacks. Her movements were so heavy Al noticed as if she were under a great pressure. He took a step back and watched her as she swung at him, backing him up against a grave stone. '_That'll work_.' He thought and a smile crossed his face.

"Not going to even TRY!" Vanity lunged at him again, her arm pulled forward to attack. As she swung to attack him he swung back, slamming his fist into her stomach. She went flying and rammed against the marble monument.

"Hello dear." A choked voice said to Maria as she ran. She slowed and looked around to see who had spoken. He came from the shadows, a sword in his hand.

"What do you want?" She took a defensive stance. Malice grinned from the darkness.

"You." He swung at her, his blade cutting her arm and she fell back. She continued to block his attacks. "Only guarding huh?" Malice slipped the blade under her defensive stance and knocked her back. Just as he was about to pin her to the ground Al appeared out of nowhere and blocked Malice's blade with his own.

"You want her? Well then, you're going to have to go through me first." Al grinned evilly. Malice stepped back and looked at him for a second.

"Very well then." He dove at Alphonse with an evil look in his eye. Al parried his blade and swung around, his sword cutting right through Malice's stomach. Malice jumped back just as he attacked, lessening the damage. Before he knew what had happened Malice's mask fell to the ground. Al's eyes opened wide at the mangled left side of Malice's face.

"Jesus Christ." Al gasped. Maria hid behind Al and covered her face. Malice hissed and sunk back into the shadows. "Running away then…" Al turned to Maria. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Just a few cuts. Thank you." She smiled and his heart skipped a beat again. He heard footsteps behind him. "AL BEHIND YOU!" Maria shoved him to the side and dove forward, her nails extending and piercing Vanity's stomach. Alphonse watched as she swung Vanity and she landed in the shadows was no longer seen. Maria's hand hung at her side and Al shivered. Suddenly he remembered, Lust, she could extend her fingernails as well.

"Maria?" Al asked. She looked like she was crying and as he walked over her nails contracted back into her body and she fell into his arms, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Alphonse… I'm so sorry." She whimpered and he put his hand on the back of her head as she gasped the collar of his trench coat. "S-sorry…"

WOOOT! THAT WAS AWESOME! I LOVE FIGHT SCENES!

Hugz,

Ringo.


	13. Envy

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: It is 3:09 AM here in Kansas City, Missouri and I am as tired as hell but I can't go to sleep… you know that so tired but you're so tired that you can't sleep kinda feel? That's how I feel right now.

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own FMA by now then you're an idiot.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…I must leave… will you wait for me?' the little prince asked his rose and she replied, 'yes.'

Chapter: Envy

"Love, that is the only way that I can truly become human." Asuna looked out the window. Ed followed her gaze.

"And how do you know if it's true love?" He asked her. She smiled softly. She was even more gorgeous than usual in the dim moonlight.

"A single kiss. If he can kiss me and I can feel it on my lips then my heart will beat." Before she knew it he had pressed his lips to hers, a single warm kiss. She gently lifted her hand and rested it on the side of his face. No beat. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his warm body. She was so cool to the touch. No beat. He leaned into her, her hands tangling in his hair. A slow lub-dub began in her chest. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she pulled away from him.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it… what's wrong?" He saw her look of shock. His left hand rested on her face. For the first time in her entire life she could feel a touch on her face. She could feel the texture of his roughened palm. Her heart began to race. She could feel something besides fear and pain. She felt happiness and an emotion that she could not recognize but it made her feel warm. Warm and at peace with the world around her.

"N-nothing's wrong." She smiled. For the first time since he had met her she had smiled, but this time the smile extended to her eyes and face. It was a warm smile that he had seen only once before. On his mother's face before his father had left them.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes sincere with concern. She stood and walked over to her bed. '_I'm human… of course I'm sure._' She thought to herself.

"Yes I'm sure Ed." She cuddled back down in her blankets and turned her back to Edward. '_I'm human_.' She put her hand to her heart and felt it beat. Shivers tingled down her spine. '_He's the one then… he's my true love… but I can't tell him…not now… not for a long time._' She rested her head on the pillows. '_My true love._'

"Did it start beating?" He asked her and she turned to him in shock.

"N-no." She spluttered. He grinned.

"You're a horrible liar." As he spoke she dove onto his bed and beat him with a pillow. He laughed and grabbed the pillow and pulled her close.

"Yeah well you're a self deprecating jerk." She beat him with the pillow again and it exploded into a huge mass of feathers. She felt a laugh, a smile trying to appear. She let herself beam. Today was a good day to be alive. He kissed her again, her lips tingled and she laced her fingers through his hair. She was truly happy.

"Awwwe… now isn't that cute?" Ed heard an all too familiar voice and the two turned to see Envy standing in the corner of their room. Ed pulled Asuna closer to him and leaned on his right hand, his left around her waist, a look of sheer defiance on his face.

"Envy… I thought you were sealed away."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" Envy grinned. That look sent a slight tremble down Ed's spine. Envy was the one who had killed him in the first place.

HEKKOW! I LIKED THIS CHAP IT TOOK ME 31 MINUTES TO WRITE, IT WAS KINDA HARD BECAUSE I HAD TO KEEP IT SHORT AND SWEET!

HUGZ,'

Ringo.


	14. Malice

Walking in Shadow, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so freakin' long! I've been sick and I've had a ton of work to do! LMAO! My dad's going out again tonight and I'm gunna have fun writing all evening. Jordan I'm sorry. She'll understand yeah this is my first RoyRiza for a while… LMAO!.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or anything else that deal with FMA other than that really cute chibii doll of Ed that's sitting on my bed.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

… if I could just hide the sinner inside and keep him inside…"

The Sinner in Me: Depeche Mode

Chapter: Malice

Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye walked across the firing range, her honey hair down around her shoulders. She stopped at a target and lifted her gun. CLICK.

BANG!

She fired the gun. She had a set look on her face. Her heart ached as she cocked and fired again.

BANG!

She didn't wear plugs or a headset to protect her ears. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

BANG!

He wasn't dead. He wouldn't do something to risk his own life. Even now the words on the letter were bold imprints on her mind.

BANG!

**Corporal Roy Mustang. Killed in action. Awarded the title of Brigadier General for rising above and beyond the call of duty.**

BANG!

He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. He said he would come back. Tears ran from her bullion eyes. He couldn't be dead.

BANG!

She couldn't hold them back anymore. She tried desperately to hold them in, but after 9 solid years of loyal service and of waiting for the day for him to become fuehrer. She had worked so hard. He had worked so hard.

BANG!

Now they'd both lost the chance. They'd both had to give up.

BANG!

Now she had lost her chance to tell him… everything… she had lost the chance to say it. She had lost everything that she had left to live for. She fired her last shot and dropped the clip out of her gun and dropped to her knees, her hands on her legs, tears pouring from her eyes. She couldn't hold them in anymore. She lifted her head to the sky and cried as hard as she could, her body shaking with sobs. She couldn't keep the painful scream down. Her heart and soul screamed with her voice as she sobbed violently. Like a little kid who'd gotten lost in the dark without guidance. Being alone she allowed the small whimpers of pain to escape her mouth as she cried, her entire body aching with sorrow. Strings of saliva strung from her open mouth as she coughed, her head aching. She was crying so hard she thought she would vomit. Her stomach turned and she felt her chest give. She sucked in air and cried. She cried until the tears had subsided and the only thing left were small hiccups that rocked her entire body and a pain so powerful that she thought her chest would burst from her body.

He stood there quietly in the shadows, watching her every move. His eye narrowed as he saw how much pain she was in. He lowered his head and sighed sadly. He wanted to run to her side badly and tell her that everything would be alright. That nothing would happen now that he was there. He reached out but then remained where he was. Then, without thinking he stepped quickly to her and pulled her into his arms.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her pathetic form. She felt the person breath slowly as if trying to calm her down. She allowed herself to breath with him. She took in a smell that was faintly familiar. She lifted her head and looked through bleary eyes to see a blurry image of tan skin and black boyish hair. Then she succumbed to sleep.

From the darkness of the shadows another watched the two and an evil grin split the ugly face. They were damned fools to think that he would leave them alone. Malice laughed evilly and disappeared into the darkness. He would wait for now.

_HOW WAS THAT FOR A GOOD COMEBACK! Hey if you idiots have no idea who the guy is then you're really stupid and you've just lowered our generation's intelligence level by another 20 knots._

_Hugz,_

_Ringo._


	15. Heart of Ice

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: LMAO! Hey what's up! I'm glad you've read this far I love you all! That last chapter was fun to write… now is a slow time, this is for you guys to relax a bit………………………………….. yeah like hell im gunna let you all RELAX! HA! And you actually believed me (snort)… oh… yeah… this chap's going to get pretty steamy… if you want to protect your pretty little eyes read nay further and click on the next chapter without scrolling… if you're brave then read on my dear friends

Disclaimer: Don't own no Alchemists… only the story line bitches… lmao

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…nights spent in white satin are nights you always remember…"

Unknown

Chapter: Heart of Ice

She stood and watched the two boys fight. They had wooden swords and were stabbing at each other.

"Can't I play?" Riza asked. Maes and Roy looked over at her. The two ten year old boys looked at each other then laughed.

"No! Girls can't play war!" Roy laughed as if her suggestion was funny. Maes chuckled too and she stomped her foot. The 6 year old felt tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well I'll show you! I'll join the military and rank even higher than both of you!" Riza's hot tears spilled from her eyes and she stomped off. Her mother opened the door inquisitively as her daughter walked in. Riza pressed her face into her mother's dress skirts and bawled. "MOMMY! I'M GOING TO BE THE B-B-BEST! I'M GUNNA S-S-SHOW THOSE BOYS!" She sniffed.

"Yes you are dear." Her mother smiled, her hand on her daughter's head.

"I'm gunna be an Alchemist like Daddy and show them all-" SMACK! Her mother slapped her and little Riza's eyes opened wide.

"No. You're not going to ever use alchemy. Do you understand me?" Her mother scolded. Riza was stunned.

But even as her mother spoke she realized that she would study the art… even if that had to be in the middle of the night and she had to wait until her mother died to become a State Alchemist. She fought so hard to become one… even though it was unorthodox for women to be alchemists. Finally a year after Roy left she passed the test. Her mother had died only months before. Therefore she was able to take the test without question.

'_I'll show you…_' Roy listened to her mumble in her sleep. He smiled remembering those days as well. Riza's eyes slowly opened to Roy's face and she blinked sleep from her eyes.

"R-Roy?" She gasped and sat up. "Roy… but they… and… the letter… dead… what… am I… where… what…-" Her eyes opened wide in shock as his gloved hand came up and pulled her lips to his. He watched her through onyx eyes until her lids closed. She kissed him back tenderly, allowing this one kiss to engulf her.

"Quiet. I'll explain later alright?" He smiled. That trademark boyish grin that always spread to his eyes, now his eye flashed across his face.

"Ro-Brigadier Mustang… they said you were dead." Riza gasped. He chuckled.

"Well they're not very intelligent are they? I'm most certainly not dead, you were right. Like any building collapsing could kill me! HA!" He laughed darkly. "But I'm glad I got the promotion." He smiled. Riza looked him over. He was just as boyishly handsome as he always had been. His face was slightly lined with wear but she was sure with sleep those would disappear. He looked like he desperately needed a bath and his hair had grown long and shaggy. A rough 5 o'clock shadow could be felt on his face. She thought he looked very… rough. The patch over his eye gave him a look of former regality.

"B-But sir…" She looked him in the eyes. Oh, those obsidian eyes that she wanted to lose herself in. She longed so deeply for it, to be able to just relax and stare into those eyes. He smiled softly at her. She made to stand up and he grinned.

"Don't call me sir. When we're out of uniform we're Roy and Riza." He smiled his boyish grin again. The rain splattered loudly on the window. All she could hear though was the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. He wasn't dead. He was there and he was looking so deeply into her eyes that she could have sworn that he was looking straight into her soul. It was something special that they had it meant Roy was there and everything would be alright. She allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms and her lips assaulted by his. They kissed desperately for some time, their tongues tangling together, knotting around each other. Finally they remembered that they were human and broke apart. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy.

Roy lifted her up, his hot wet pants moistened the spot where her ear met her neck, "You need a bath." She muttered. He chuckled darkly through his heavy breathing.

"Want to come with me?" He muttered huskily in her ear. It struck her how wrong this was. The policy strictly stated no fraternization between superior and subordinate officers. This was completely throwing aside that rule as they slipped out of his room down his hallway to a door which he pressed her up against. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and his hands found the cool cream colored skin under her shirt. He slipped it off along with her shirt. Riza's deadly hands worked on his shirt until she could slip it onto the floor.

"D-Do you know how much trouble we could get into?" She muttered as his large hand found its way to the small of her back, completely covering the back of her hips. "M-Mustang!" She said a little more firmly as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Yes?" He muttered, nuzzling his face into her neck, his lips pressed against her flesh and he nipped at the skin roughly. She couldn't help but groan out loud. She tangled her hands through his scruffy black hair as he pressed her up against the wall again, her bra falling to the floor. He put his hand on the tap and turned it on, their lips meeting again and his tongue rubbed across her lips and tangled together with hers in their moist caverns.

Her hands found the band of his pants and he grumbled something in her ear as she unzipped his pants and succeeded in pulling them down to the ground along with his boxers. She stepped back a moment and examined the man before her. He had a lion's finesse, he was well endowed in every aspect of his body. From his muscular arms, biceps bulging tautly under tight, now tanned skin. His abdomen was carved with muscle tissues a perfect six pack etched under flat pectorals. He watched her amazement with amusement and turned off the tap. She turned to the bath and looked in.

"Riza," His taunting voice, deepened and roughened by another war, muttered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind, she chuckled as his hands unbuttoned her pants, "I love you and don't you forget it." She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he slid her clothes onto the floor.

"I love you to Roy Mustang, and if you ever forget that I will cheat on you with Havoc." She chuckled. He turned her around and she tilted her head back, her bare chest pressed up against his. He lifted her up and lowered them both into the hot bath, the water mingling sweetly with her smooth skin. His hands searched her body curiously, deftly pulling her hair clip out. She tangled her hand back into his hair, gently scratching at the scalp beneath as he pulled her by her knees into his lap.

Much later in the evening when both of them were worn out beyond all belief Mustang's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Her head was buried in his chest, her hands still grasped at his biceps loosely and he smiled sleepily. She breathed in his heavenly scent. Her lips traced a light path up his chest, making him sigh in response. He loved having her around she was so cold all the time but now… now she was nothing more than a melted heart that embraced him and only him. He held onto her tighter.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled, hearing those words from her mouth.

"I love you too."

_AWWWWEEEE! THAT'S SO CUTE! Sorta… you know until the next chapter… _

_Hugz…_

_Muahahahaha…_

_Ringo._


	16. Spite

Walking in Shadow, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: YAY! I get to post another chapter for all you weird post hungry fans of mine! I love you all so much thank you for reading all the way through my lime! I like Limes more than Lemons…. LMAO! I was in a strange mood and I was listening to Dirty Little Secret while writing this if that tells you anything! HAH! If you couldn't tell from the title of said chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't Own It… Get Over It.

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

… you are the beauty and color in this black and white world…"

Unknown

Chapter: Spite

"Hello, Hughes? It's Edward Elric… yeah…" Ed spoke quietly into the mouth piece. He was bandaged severely. His forehead and the left side of his face was burned and wrapped up. He had a bandage around his neck and wrapped around his upper left arm. His left wrist was wrapped tightly as well. His chest and stomach were bandaged severely, a small red stain appeared on the right side as he moved. His right calf was splinted and he walked with crutches.

"Hey Ed! What's up? I got some new pictures of Elisia- huh? Attacked? By Envy you say? But you said that he was dead… Alright I understand." Hughes covered the mouthpiece of the phone and looked over at Bloch, "HEY! Lt. Bloch! Look up the records we have on the visitors of the hotel named, "La Bleu" would you please?"

"Yessir!"

"Did you hear about Roy and Riza yet?" Hughes asked. Ed gave his response and Hughes explained, "They were found in the same bed yesterday morning…"

"WHAT? Get me as much information as you can Hughes!" Ed shouted then covered his mouth as he received a dirty look from one of the nurses.

"Alright, alright but if I get my head blow off I'm going to come back and haunt you." Hughes threatened jokingly. Ed chuckled darkly.

"Now I'm scared." He replied and Hughes mumbled something about taking care of himself and Ed hung up the phone. "How is she?" He asked the nurse. She shook her head and Ed pressed his face back against the glass. Asuna was lying in the ICU room, she was surrounded by machines and tubes and IV's. Her forehead was wrapped tightly with a bandage, her long swanlike neck was bandaged, all the way down her body long white bandages were wrapped, her lower arms were torn up while her upper arms were not bandaged and only carried a few cuts. Her left knee was wrapped up and her right thigh was bandaged. Her breathing was light and uneven. Her heartbeat was slow and irregular. Just standing there watching her Ed felt his heart jolt.

'_Asuna please wake up soon_.' Ed pleaded in his mind. '_I love you. Please don't die._' A flashback from the night before rocketed through his mind. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the glass a little harder.

_"Awwwe… now isn't that cute?" Ed heard an all too familiar voice and the two turned to see Envy standing in the corner of their room. Ed pulled Asuna closer to him and leaned on his right hand, his left around her waist, a look of sheer defiance on his face._

_"Envy… I thought you were sealed away."_

_"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" Envy grinned. That look sent a slight tremble down Ed's spine. Envy was the one who had killed him in the first place. Ed stood up in the room, standing in front of her. _

_"Get out of here!" Ed snarled at Envy, he clapped his hands and formed a blade from his arm. Envy merely smirked as another figure dropped down next to him._

_"Welcome to hell." Spite, the one from before muttered, standing beside Envy._

"Why hadn't I done something then?" Ed felt tears well up in his eyes. He banged his head against the glass and allowed tears to roll down his face. "Why had I let them stand there and_ talk_! Why didn't I _do_ something?" He tortured himself. Suddenly he felt a tug at his heart strings. Was it her? He looked up into the ICU and she was looking directly at him, her eyes spoke of pain that she didn't deserve. Pain that he wished with all his might that he could take away from her. Pain that he couldn't, not for all the alchemic power he possessed, not for all of the reputation he had he couldn't wash that pain from her, not for anything that he had, not for anything he could trade, not for anything that any human possessed on this Earth.

"Mr. Elric… Mr. Elric…" He felt a cool palm on his arm and he looked over to see a nurse. "I'll allow you to go in there, but only on one condition… please don't get too upset, it would only make her worse." Ed nodded and he was guided in.

"Hey." He whispered, crutching into the room, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. She smiled faintly.

"I created him." She spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear. He took a double take.

"You created who?" Then it struck him, the other homunculus that was with Envy, of course. He had a flashback of that red haired monster slashing violently at his right arm as he parried his blows.

"I created him, his name is Spite because I hated myself for what I did to him and the rest of my family. He's my baby brother. A year younger than me, those dreams you keep having, they're my memories. My memories of what had happened that night. I destroyed everything. I ruined so many people's lives and my humanity's what I sacrificed for that." She whispered. Ed felt a familiar feeling wash over him. She wasn't lying, from the way that tears rolled from her eyes, from the way that her hand clenched his tightly to the way that she buried her face in his chest and he cradled her broken body in his arms. He could tell that she had created that monster. "_Caleb."_ She said softly through her tears. "_Caleb."_

Not that this bothered him any. He had created something just as dangerous. Something that now wanted to kill him. He knew what it felt like to have no one. To have nothing. To be alone. Now she wasn't alone, now she had him.

_AAAAAWWWWE! The next chapter is all about Caleb. He's her brother by the way, you know, Spite. Now we know who Spite is and where he comes from. LMAO! Read on, the next chap should be up by… like………… Wednesday.._

_HUGZ 3_

_Ringo._


	17. Your Eyes, Your Soul, Your Kiss

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so damn long, the chapter of Caleb and Asuna will come later because we need a break from this… now we're going to have a little bit of my famous romance wink and have a little fun with Alphonse… because he's having such a hard time of this. Oh yeah… the Amazon quartet from Sailor Moon: Jun-Jun, Cele-Cele, Para-Para & Basu-Basu right? My friend and I were wondering…

Disclaimer: Don't own it… get over it damn it…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOc

…doesn't anything ever scare you, dog? Keep you up at nights? Trouble your heart? Have you ever been in love…"

Heart of A Dog, Terri Galloway

Chapter: Your Eyes, Your Soul, Your Kiss

Alphonse walked along the street, his steps purposeful yet uncoordinated. He held his shoulders back and his hands behind his back. His blonde hair whipped around his face in the wind. The freezing breeze blew and pricked at the back of his eyes. But maybe it was something else that bothered him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had just experienced something beyond his imagination. His mind flashed images across the eye of his mind that spun around in circles, chasing itself until not even he knew what he was looking at.

In his entire life he had never been so confused, or emotionally distraught. Not that he could remember, anyways. His thoughts chased each other in his head. He was just trying to get his head around Maria's problem.

_I'm so sorry Alphonse… s-sorry…_

_"I'm sorry Alphonse… I'm so sorry." She whimpered and he put his hand on the back of her head gently as she gasped the collar of his trench coat. "S-sorry…"_

_"It's alright…you can cry all you want." He whispered into her hair, burying his nose in the succulent smell. Damp, wet and dirty it still smelt of Irises… _

"_Al?" She felt his hand on her spine a delicate touch meant to comfort her, but instead it unsettled her, rising to the top of everything was this emotion that she had never felt before and the sudden realization that he was falling in love with her. She breathed in deeply, following his deep breaths, listening to the calm lub-dub of his heart, imagining the rough sunset honey color of his eyes, the smooth low tone of his voice in her ear…_

_His soul…_

Maria jolted awake, her breathing heavy, looking from side to side. '_What a strange dream…_' She put her hand to her forehead, pushing her hair from her face and looked at the clock, '_9:00, I slept in today…_' She pushed her covers back then stopped. There he was, standing in her doorway.

"Maria?" His voice shook her. Her entire form trembled. "I need a word with you." He walked in and shut the door. She nodded.

"How did you get in?"

"Your roommate let me in. Don't worry." He muttered and she motioned for him to sit down on her bed. He pulled his jacket off and turned to put it on the rack. As he did she stood and walked over to him. "What is it?" He asked her as she put her hand on his arm, turning him towards her.

"Al… listen about-" She stopped short as he turned, her hair falling from its loose clip of its own free will as her lips were pressed against his. Her eyes opened wide as she felt tingles run from her head to her toes. She felt as though she was going to collapse. Her face flushed as the gloved hand that was behind her neck slid down her body, down across her smooth collarbone, brushing against her breast and then falling down to cover her hip, which pulled her closer, her entire body working under his control. Her eyes closed finally and she felt his free arm wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her up against him almost roughly. She felt his tongue flit across her lips and parted them.

His eyes opened as he pulled away from her, "Don't say anything. I don't need another explanation or another excuse."

"Wh-y did you do that?" She breathed, her body still shaking slightly from the volume of feeling that his kiss had portrayed. Her skin still tingled where he had touched her and slowly she began to notice that there was something different, about herself… "You're…"

_And now his kiss…_

HEEHEEHEE! THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU! Sorry for the short chapter guys! AHAHAHAHA! That was awesome wasn't it? Guess what's going on then leave me a message!

3 Hugz,

Ringo.


	18. Corruptive Corrosive Cadavers

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: YAY! Two chapters written in one day! That's a first for me in a long time… listening to Big Love Adagio… by Bond… oh yeah… something happens in this chapter… but it's only a side story… this chapter could also count as a drabble… lmao… maybe I should do that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist… get over crackheads… for I am host…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOc

...I would follow you until the ends of the earth… if there were any ends to the Earth so I guess I would follow you around in circles…….?"

BT Julian

Chapter: Corruptive Corrosive Cadavers

Riza walked along the hallways of the Central building, her feet padding softly against the carpeted floor. She shivered slightly, fear flashing through her eyes. Three weeks after Roy's return had come… and gone… leaving Riza panicking beyond belief. She slipped into Roy's office silently and shut the door behind her.

"Yes?" He looked up, her heart skipped a beat, those obsidian eyes again, burying into hers. "Oh, Riza, is there something wrong?" He asked her as her hand reached for the doorknob behind her. 'I_'m not going to ruin his career, look how far he is now! He doesn't want you to ruin it either_.' At these thoughts she felt pricks of tears in the backs of her eyes. She bit her bottom lip. '_But he said he loves you and that should mean you matter more than his work…_'

"Riza?" Roy stood. In the almost 9 years they had worked together he had never seen his lieutenant cry… twice in one month, somebody cracked a mirror. She felt his warm comforting arms wrap around her and thought of the first time they had met. She had been 4, he was eight, she and her family had moved to Durren, Roy's hometown. He and Hughes played outside her house because it was between theirs and one day she had joined them. The three of them had raced to the creek and she fell but Roy, being the oldest grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She had grabbed onto him tightly, holding onto him while she cried as hard as she could and he hugged her gently. Back then it was more of a brotherly love that filtered through his body but now… it was a protective lover that held her to his chest.

"I didn't want to ruin your career, sir." She muttered through her tears. "I didn't want to say anything but… I…" She choked. His hand slid down the side of her face, he laced his fingers through hers gently and squeezed.

"Everything's alright honey… no one can hear you… what's-"

"Roy, I'm pregnant." She whispered and closed her eyes expecting to hear his usual groan or a shout but instead she felt him hold her more gently, pulling her in closer. When she opened her eyes slowly she saw the boyish grin on his face, but there was something there… it wasn't sarcastic… it was blissful, joyful… almost ecstatic.

"You're serious?" He grinned. She nodded meekly, wiping her eyes, confused.

"You're happy? But won't this ruin your career, we'll be court-marshaled for sure." She blinked and he kissed her, her eyes opened wide as he tilted her back.

"Ruin? Hell no… this is great… Riza I can't believe this…" His hand covered her navel gently as their lips met again.

Watching in the dark shadows of the wall was a very unhappy Malice. "_Pregnant? With that bastard's kid… I'll kill that damn bitch_." The homunculus growled to himself. _"I'll see you tonight deary"_

Much later into the evening Riza slept soundly next to Roy, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Malice melded from the wall and silently stole across the room to the bed. Riza's eyes opened groggily as Malice pulled out a knife, the sound of the blade against the hilt caused her to stir.

"Jacob?" She mumbled and he stopped for a moment. "MALICE!" She shouted, pulling out her gun and rousing Roy, two shots were fired and Malice slammed his foot into her face, sending her flying backwards.

"YOU DAMN WHORE! I KNEW IT WAS WRONG! ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS SITTING ON THE SIDELINE, WATCHING YOU GALLAVANT AROUND WITH THIS BASTARD! I WATCHED YOU! RIZ' I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to his level, her golden locks thrown over her face, she looked angry. "_It was supposed to be me whore…_"

"Don't call her a whore." Roy pulled on his glove and snapped, sending Malice against the wall, the homunculus went up in flames and disappeared. He ran to Riza, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Who was that?"

"Nobody… just a cadaver in my closet." She frowned. He wouldn't stop… not now… he would come back…

HAHAHAHAHAHA! RIZA'S PREGNANT! MALICE IS JEALOUS AND I'M A FUCKING GENIOUS THAT CAN'T SPELL WORTH A DAMN!

3 Hugz

Ringo


	19. Anthem of Life

Walking in Shadow, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Hey guys… three new chaps now huh? Wow that's a new record for me… three in two months… lmao NOT! Thanx for the reviews

Disclaimer: Don't own it… for I am Host… thinking about changing my name to host…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…from up here the city lights burn, like a thousand miles of fire…"

Anthem of Our Dying Day, Story of the Year

Chapter: Anthem of Life

Ed paced back and forth inside the hospital room. Asuna watched him curiously. He had his hands behind his back and it seemed as though he was deliberating. Her eyes followed him curiously. He felt her gaze boring into him and stopped, turning towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. He sighed and hung his head. She cocked her head to one side.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Look… I- I wanted to say-" He ducked his head, looking to the side, "I'm… sorry I couldn't protect you." He muttered. Her face faded from confusion to gentle understanding.

"That's alright, you have no idea what we're up against." She leaned up in the bed. Now three weeks later she had come along quite well, healing quickly and cleanly. Now all they were waiting for was the bruising and Ed's ankle to heal. "You shouldn't be walking on that by the way…" She watched him begin to pace again.

"It's almost-" CRACK. "DAMN!" He yelped and crumpled into a blonde and black heap. She chuckled darkly and his head lifted up from the floor. "What are you laughing at?" He grumbled, pulling himself back up. One of the nurses walked into the room.

"SIR! You aren't supposed to be walking on that yet!"

"See what'd I tell you?" Asuna sighed as the nurse helped him onto Asuna's bed. Ed gave the nurse a nasty look as she handed him a pair of crutches.

"Now stay off that ankle!" The nurse scolded and left the room. Asuna watched Ed closely. She noticed the way the morning light filtered in through his glistening blonde hair, sending cascades of gold, red and white through the strands of bullion silk. The way his retracted pupils brought out the deep polished bronze and specks of green in his eyes. The way that the wisdom in his eyes, brought from great responsibility, showed his true character. Bold and daring, yet kind and gentle, always protective of those he loved, a clear thinker in times of danger, but most of all, a man of many secrets, always hiding things from people to protect them from the trouble he got himself into, a man who above all else would rather have death brought upon him, in the most brutal of ways, before he would have someone he loved hurt or injured in any way. Confidence radiated from him, his fierce grace allowing no one to underestimate him, his title, his embodiment of power and of calm and cool judgment, all of those things were what made her respect him and love him.

"What'cha lookin' at?" But certainly not his mastery of the English language…

"Uh… nothing." She looked off to the side. Then it was his turn to look at her in a different light. Her long reddish hair shone like fire in the bright sunlight and her eyes, the clear cerulean blue of her eyes, shuddering from pure blue to a sparkling amethyst with deep blue flecks in it, the way her smile lit up even the darkest of his days. Before he had only seen a pretty face and a great sense of self but now he saw beyond that. He saw the fear, the need for someone to understand her, and her reasons. He saw agony and pain, he also saw courage and a feisty spirit and will to survive. But beneath all of the obvious things there was a sense of the need to be loved, her desperate chase for someone to be willing to stay by her side until the day that she died and also the thing he loved about her, the unstoppable wish that people would stop worrying about her and her want for others to be happy above herself. "Now you're staring at-" His lips met hers desperately and she willingly allowed him to push her back on the bed. "Me…" She breathed, her voice muffled against his lips.

"No, I was looking at that other girl…" He mumbled between hot fresh kisses down her neck.

"Always have to get the last word in." Her hands brought him back, their lips meeting fervently and repeatedly, each of them suspended in time, both forgetting to even breathe as his hands worked their way down her body to the furthest point that he could reach without the sheets blocking them, her waist.

"Not here Ed." She whispered. "Not here, not now…" He pressed his forehead against hers gently.

"You… are absolutely… no fun… at all." He panted, god how he wanted her, it was beyond his wildest dreams, this feeling was empowering, every time their lips met, every time he felt her skin beneath his fingertips was like another world of nirvana alone.

Then there was the part of him that would be a smart-ass until the day he died that could not resist sending this out, _'It's called testosterone Sherlock.'_

_I know that._

_'Sure you do._' Replied the smart-ass.

_It could get me in trouble._

_'It's the reason you're you… you, as a man, have higher testosterone levels than many men your age.'_

_Why are we talking about testosterone?_

_'Because it's the reason you get into dangerous situations.'_

_What would happen… wait she could get pregnant…_

_'Brilliant deduction… that's what usually happens… and you call yourself a prodigy.'_

Ed tried to shut out the thoughts as he moved to the other side of the bed. Asuna looked over at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… just the testosterone talking to me…" She looked a little confused as he spoke and he shook his head, "Please… _don't ask_."

_HAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS FUN FILLED BEYOND BELIEF! BUT! Where are our bad guys? How the hell should know… I'm on vacation…_

_NEXT: Chapter: God's Curse to Man_

_HUGZ 3_

_Ringo._


	20. God's Curse to Man Hybrid Theory

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: HELLO! It's Ringo here again with another installment of WISSTL! Isn't that similar to whistle? LMAO! Okay well I'm on Vakay right now so I'll be hopefully updating a few more chapters for you but as for now… here's chapter… hold on… lemme check… 20! The last chapter was steamy… but don't worry another few steam rooms are coming up in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it… screw yourselves…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…someday you will see that there's a difference between equivalent exchange and true value of an object…"

Edward Elric

Chapter: God's Curse to Man (Hybrid Theory)

Lucifer paced in his study impatiently, his arms folded behind his back, awaiting word. Anger, in the meantime, rested peacefully in an easy chair. Hs scruffy blonde hair sticking out in hundreds of different directions, his blue eyes closed contentedly.

"Hey Lucifer…" Anger mumbled. The demon looked over at him as the blue eyes opened. Lucifer turned his back and looked back out the window of the mansion.

"What is it Anger?" He grumbled. The homunculus sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What are the angels without wings?" The blonde asked softly and he saw a twang of annoyance twinge his leader's body.

"Do you really want to know that badly?" The devil questioned. He heard Anger shift his head in acquiescence. "Very well then. I guess we better," the demon turned to face him, "go back to the beginning."

"Hundreds of years ago when God created Earth and it's three alternate dimensions he also created a way to pass between these four worlds. Each dimension was given its own special… feature. Earth is its Psychics, Amestris has Alchemists, Arakn has Magery and Madria has Majiks. Each of these worlds were also given a secret gate, hidden deep within the mystery of the existence of each power. Now also, in the creation of the worlds, Heaven or Organza and Hell or Pandemonium were created along with four gifted and talented angels, destined to guard the balance of the worlds. Each angel was sent to a different world and in that time Pandemonium was locked from ever entering these gates. Beyond those gates lay a land known to man as Eden. The most beautiful place known in any story or in any world beyond this. Then the angels, all of them committed a sin beyond any before…"

"OOOH! OOOH! They killed someone?" Lucifer looked at Anger, annoyed.

"No, they fell in love with humans. Nasty disgusting creatures humans are. So God banished them away for 10,000 years, destroying them and their memories. Now, he's given them a second chance to earn back their wings, using the human's love. They are angels, but not truly. They are cursed angels, hybrids that can never reproduce themselves. They have no wings so therefore. They are the angels without wings."

"So you think that all four of them are here?"

"Yes… and if I can gather them all together… I can finally allow my kind to enter Eden at last." There was a clapping from the doorway.

"Congratulations… you just won the lottery." Envy chuckled. "Because the last three are about to be in the same place… at the same time." His smile crept across his face. "Not to mention they'll be completely defenseless."

"You are so useful to me Envy. Thank you." The devil's bone whip cracked the air impatiently. "Unfortunately you came at a bad time."

"Why?" The oldest homunculus asked curiously.

"One of them is already pregnant." Lucifer stared out the window.

"What? But I thought you said that wasn't possible?" Envy growled.

"I didn't think it was… but… we can play this to our advantage can't we?" The demon's vile smirk spread across his face.

AND THAT IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU! Sorry guys… it's getting late and I should go to bed you know so I can tan tomorrow… I'll try and write another chapter later. Chapter 21: Revelations of Laundry

HUGZ 3

Ringo.


	21. Revelations of Laundry

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Some more steamy stuff in this chapter… but not as much quite yet. I love you all… thanks so much for the reviews… I guess… Fun stuff and more fun filled crazed side stories and things to come… as for now… let's twist things up a bit shall we? Welcome to the 21st hair-brained installment of Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Disclaimer: Don't own rights to Full Metal Alchemist but I do own Maria and Asuna so bugger off…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

… she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet, and can't understand I don't want anyone else…"

The Click Five

Chapter: Revelations of Laundry

Sun filtered through the shades on the window and Al tried to bury his face deeper into the soft… body? He opened one eye and through it he saw the angelic, sleeping form of Maria. He was curled around her in a perfect spooning position, his arms wrapped tightly around her bare waist. His face was pressed against the back of her neck, her long hair twisted over her shoulder. His own long blonde hair was thrown across the pillow in tangled strings of gold. Their legs were still tangled together in a twisted lover's knot. His heart skipped a beat.

_'Jesus Christ Alphonse… think… what did you do last night?'_ His head felt like every jazz band in Chicago crashed there the night before. _'Think…'_ He remembered coming home, he and Maria had begun to live together after a few months and had moved into a two-story, three bedroom house just inside Central. It wasn't surprising to find himself curled around her like this, but the fact that his thoughts were so foggy worried him.

The angelic creature in his arms shifted and broke him from his thoughts. The young Alchemist looked down at her, then blinked. Her brilliant green eyes were fogged slightly with sleep but they were sparkling as she smiled at him and stretched. "M-M-Morning…" She yawned. Stretching up and planting a soft kiss on his jaw.

"Good morning _Lieutenant_." He replied jokingly. "You know a few months ago this would have been strange to you… don't you see anything _wrong_ with this picture?" He teased.

"Nope… except some how, in the course of the night you seem to have obtained your boxers." She laughed at him. The youngest Elric smiled. Usually it was a quiet smile that spread across his face whenever he looked at her. But now it was a heartfelt beam that cracked his face. "You've got that goofy grin again." She chuckled.

"I like my goofy grin." He replied as she tried to pull out of his grasp. "Nope, I don't think so." He pulled her back into his arms. She put on a mock put out face and folded her arms.

"I have to get out of bed Al." She whined playfully.

"Why?" He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Laundry, _Colonel_." She muttered as the blonde Alchemist pushed her over to pin her down. He pinned her arms above her head, kissing her neck gently.

"No… no laundry." He grumbled. "No laundry here…" Suddenly he stopped and rose up to look down at her, his blonde hair spilling over his shoulders. "Why don't you let me do the laundry? I mean Alchemy can clean…" He arced an eyebrow curiously.

"No love. Alchemy can make it look clean… but it doesn't get rid of scents." She broke free of his embrace and he whined. "You sound so pathetic." Maria laughed. Al rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. Then…

RING… "Al are you going to answer that?" He shook his head. RING… After about ten rings he realized that Maria was in the shower and the Alchemist reached over and picked it up.

"ACK… what? Colonel Alphonse Elric speak-"

"ALPHONSE!" He heard Ed's voice over the line.

"Oh… hey Ed." The blonde sat up in bed, rubbing his eye and stretching with the phone resting on his shoulder. "Why are you shouting?"

"Sorry, I tried your office number and then I had to try this number, hoping that you would pick up. Asuna and I are done and we're returning in a week. Will you be there?" Al cracked his neck and nodded.

"Yeah… we'll be here."

"Have you asked her to marry you yet?" His older brother muttered.

"No." Al heard Ed chuckle and hang up. Al dove back under the covers, curling into a ball, tucking himself into a nest of pillows.

. 

Later on in the afternoon Ed walked down the stairs of the house where he and Asuna were staying for the time being. He was wearing jeans and his shirt was in his hand. The Alchemist walked into the kitchen, pulling his hair into a ponytail.

"Asuna?" He looked around. She didn't seem to be anywhere. It had been an extremely peaceful four months, without Alphonse, without disturbances from the homunculi, no Roy. It seemed to be a perfect world for the moment. Suddenly a conversation that he and Asuna had a few months earlier pricked at the back of his mind.

_"So you do love me then?" She muttered. The oldest Elric hung his head and nodded._

_"You don't love me… do you…" He sighed._

_"I do…" He perked up as her heard her speak, "But I won't let myself." He looked at her curiously._

_"What?"_

_"You're everything that I ever wanted in a husband or a boyfriend or just men in general only… you have one check mark that you can't fill yet."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I want a son. A first born son. Can you give me a son?" She asked him, looking him in the eye. Well it wasn't the strangest question he'd ever been asked but it ranked up there…_

_"Yes." He grinned. She blinked at him._

_"You're serious?" He nodded._

_'Was I?'_ Ed thought. At the time he was very self-assured… _'At least I think so… I mean… it runs in my family. There hasn't been a girl born into the family in almost 15 generations.'_ The Elric shrugged and walked out the door and was almost immediately buffeted in the face by a gigantic white sheet. He then figured out where Asuna had been. It was laundry day. He saw a figure move towards him and almost immediately a pair of hands grabbed his shirt and disappeared.

"Damn… Asuna!" He growled. She could be heard laughing behind all of the laundry. He dove through the heavy sheets, damp and drying. From behind him her head popped out and she latched onto his waist… tickling him. "Stop!" He laughed as they fell into the dirt, tumbling in a jumble of arms and legs to a blonde and jean heap at the bottom of the hill. She was laughing hysterically, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Y-Y-you should have seen the look on your face!" She cried. Ed looked disgruntled, he was lying on his back in the dirt after he had taken a shower, not to mention Asuna, in jeans and a tank top was sitting on top of him, one knee on either side of his hips.

"You are going to pay for that one." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her over and a tousle to be on top ensued. Ending in her sitting on top of him again.

"Shhh… Ed… you haven't noticed anything have you?" The Alchemist shook his head. Asuna pulled up her tank top to the bottom of her rib cage and then he noticed what she meant. Her jeans were straining a little on a small bulge in her stomach. "You know what that is? It's a baby bump… we're pregnant."

"Oh my god…" Ed's face cracked with a crazy smile. "You're dead serious?" He sat up and she scooted to rest in his lap.

"Yep… three months… three whole months along." She grinned. Then Ed's look faded.

"Is it a boy?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You bet." She smiled and all of a sudden Ed felt relieved. Then he didn't feel so relieved. This would become a target, that put her in extreme danger, and out of commission. In the military she would be taken off active duty and be put on reserve. At home she would have to stay away from fighting, this meant that Ed was her only source of protection and if anything happened to him. He didn't even want to think about it. "Something wrong sweetheart?"

"No… nothing's wrong." He smiled, his smile didn't spread to his eyes though.

"Something's wrong. You smile but your eyes don't. What are you worried about?" She muttered softly, put her hand on the side of his face. He was her true love, he had caused her heart to start beating, therefore she knew him better than anyone else. Ed knew that it would be impossible to lie to her. She was a human lie detector… she would figure it out.

"I'm just worried about you." She knew that one was coming. The female Alchemist sighed as he rested his hand on hers.

"Listen buster, if you think that I can't still kick ass because I'm pregnant then you have got some problems."

"I could have told you that." The oldest Elric replied. She looked at him seriously.

"Look, you have no need to worry about me. I took care of myself long before you ever came around. I love you to pieces and I know that I will need you to protect me eventually. But until that time comes when I can no longer see my own feet I think I'll be okay." She kissed his cheek and he smiled softly. Her lips gently caressed his ear. He thought it was so funny how she was obsessed with ears. She would sit for hours and play with his ears, rubbing and petting his ears, ears were one of the strangest part of a person's body and she absolutely adored them. It usually calmed him down, sometimes it was a good way to wind him up again though. But that was different. This was meant to relax and calm.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"Because I like your ears?" He heard her reply.

"Well that too."

THAT WAS FUN! I hope you all liked that. I like making things complicated… and starting the next chapter… things are going to start getting more confusing… so get out your handy dandy notebooks and get set for the next installment of Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Chapter 22: Wishbones.

HUGZ 3

Ringo.


	22. Wishbones

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Notes: ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I HAVE NOW MATCHED DIRT AND DUST CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER AND THIS STORY IS EVEN BETTER! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!

Disclaimer: Don't own it… go away… hides in corner

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…something beautiful is not that free…"

Marilyn Manson

Chapter: Wishbones

_Al stood in the kitchen, peeling potatoes. He had been dragged into it by Maria. She was standing at the cutting board, cutting a chicken. He watched her walk across the room, then her eyes met his. She chuckled and walked back after putting the chicken on the rotisserie, running her hand across his butt. The young Alchemist jumped slightly and then smiled. Maria sat down and crossed her legs, resting in the seat. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans while Al was in his military pants and his white button down shirt. His blonde hair was pulled up cleanly in its ponytail, meaning that he had just gotten home from work. His boots were even still on. She thought his uniform made him look dashing._

_Her gaze quickly scouted out everything else. On his face was a look of concentration as he peeled the potatoes. She chuckled and thought of him scientifically examining the potato to find where was the right place to start. He had done that on the first one and she had laughed, telling him to just peel. He looked over at her._

_"You're staring." Al told her. His voice had deepened a few tones in the past few months. Now it was soft and low. For a few years he had still sounded like a teenager but now his voice had deepened into a low growl._

_"S-sorry." She muttered and looked away._

_"Is everything alright?" Alphonse finished the last potato and sat down, pulling a chair over next to her. He rested in it backwards, the back of the chair between his legs and his arms resting across the top, his chin on his arms._

_"Yeah… don't worry." She replied. She had taken the day off to run a few errands so she hadn't seen Al since he got up at 4._

_"You look a little fatigued." His hand rested on the side of her face. She sighed and leaned into his hand. If he only knew what a day she had had. _

_"I feel a little fatigued." She muttered._

_"You should rest." Al told her. The female Alchemist looked up at her commanding officer._

_"Nah, I'm alright really." She sighed and stood, then a few moments later the young lieutenant collapsed and Al caught her. "Well… maybe not."_

_Al carried her up the stairs and set her on the bed, she was feverish and burning up. He pulled her outer clothes off, trying to cool her down, running his hands down, trying to see if there were any injuries from the fall. As he ran his hands down he noticed an abnormal convexity in her abdomen. He ran his right hand across her stomach lightly and felt her quiver under his touch. There was no possible way._

_"Maria… are you…" His voice cracked slightly. The lieutenant nodded and Al felt his mouth go as dry as the Sahara. There was no way this was happening._

_"Alphonse?"_

"Alphonse!"

"_ALPHONSE_!" He jolted awake to see a very angry Maria standing over him. He smiled guiltily. He must have fallen asleep again. She held out a wishbone to him.

"Help me with this." Al grabbed it and helped her break it. She got the bigger end. _'Damn.'_

"Maria?"

"Yes Al."

"Are you pregnant?"

Silence.

Goofy chapter but I've been wanting to write that for a while now… done with the cute stuff, in with the bad stuff!

HUGZ 3

RINGO.


	23. Life, Love and Death

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Alright, enough of the cute stuff, in with the gruesome stuff…heeheehee… I like blood and guts and beating people up, especially the Brother's Elric.

Disclaimer: None…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

… mind you, they're a wee bit sharp…"

Professor Dumbledore

Chapter: Life, Love and Death

Asuna slept peacefully in Ed's arms, her breath rising and falling across her lips. The blonde Alchemist tightened his grip slightly, pulling her closer into a more protective position. She almost glowed with happiness, lately her smile had gotten so much that she sparkled. Ed smiled softly, looking at her, pregnant… with his child… he couldn't believe it. As if to reassure himself that this wasn't a dream his left hand slid towards her navel, feeling the small but prominent bulge in her abdomen. Suddenly his ears pricked up as he heard soft footsteps in the hall.

"Asuna…" He whispered in her ear. "Asuna wake-" BAM! Something hard and heavy smashed into the back of his skull. Asuna shot up in bed to see a pair of violet eyes glaring at her from the darkness. Power like she had never sensed before poured in waves off the figure. A heavy fist slammed into her face and she grabbed her clothes that were sitting out on the chair next to her as she hit the floor. She tasted copper, blood.

"Ed!" Her voice cracked in her throat as she was slammed out the window and into the mud. Freezing rain poured from the sky as she ran, pulling on jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She stumbled as she ran, pulling on her boots.

"Here my pretty." Anger dropped down in front of her. She slid to a stop.

"Anger." She hissed. Although he was technically the most docile of the sins he was one of the most powerful, for anger is a powerful emotion.

"Right." The blonde homunculus swung at her ferociously and was met with a clang from her arm blade. The blonde slashed at her, pushing her back in the lot. She flipped back and his blade slashed her cheek. She stopped movement for a moment, her mind reconjured the image of Ed lying on the bed, unconscious. "Worried about your precious Alchemist?" The homunculus swung at her again, his sword again blocked by an arm blade.

"BASTARD!" Hate filtered through her movements and within seconds she was gone. Anger looked around, ice crystals dripping off his sword.

"Where is she?" Anger looked around curiously. From behind him two swords impaled his back, slashing into his spine and ripping him in half. Throes over took his body as she dropped him to the ground.

Laughter rang through the empty lot and waves of astral pushed the grass over, causing the ran to splatter in all different directions from the place where the astral was originating from. Before her appeared the demon himself, his arms folded, his bone whip curled artfully around him. His huge bat-like wings caused random gusts of wind to escape from the beating leather.

"Lucifer." She released the word slowly, the name dripping in acid. The devil nodded, laughing softly, his feet touched the ground and a sonic boom of energy blasted across the earth, absorbing the living energy from the grass and trees around him. She braced herself as the demon flew towards her and in a burst of light a huge sword burst forth in a flurry of rose petals, blocking his blow. Asuna's now pristine white hair glittered in soft waves to coils at the end. Her wing like bangs hid her left eye, her right azure iris glittered menacingly. In her hands was a gigantic sword embedded with rose petals.

"That's it…" Lucifer's soft voice growled evilly and he broke the attack, gliding effortlessly into the sky. The angel, now standing in a long white trench coat and shorts with two bands attached to her pant legs at her knees and a halter top, watched him rise in altitude. Lucifer watched her curiously. Was she going to move. She shone in the dark light a night light for small children. The silvery blue glow radiating around her. In one move the Angel took off from the ground, huge glistening white wings bursting in full feather from her back. She swung her sword up and it clashed beautifully with the demon's. A shower of sparks shivered from the blades.

"This is the true power of the fallen angels?" Lucifer questioned.

"Not even close." Her voice sounded lower and softer than before, her anger turning into pure chaos. "THE CHAOS GATE IS CLOSED TO YOU OF EARTH! BEGONE DEMON YOU CAN NO LONGER CURSE THIS EARTH WITH YOUR VILE POWER!"

'_No…'_ Lucifer's thoughts choked. She would destroy herself and him in one blow. _'No…_'

KICK ASS!

That's all I have to say…

Next chapter:

Chapter 24: Angel of Death

HUGZ,

Ringo


	24. Don't Say A Word

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Hey… false ending there… HEE HEE! I wasn't quite finished yet… but here's the next installment for those who are upset…!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, get over it… I command it…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…the _truth_?_ You_ want the _truth_? You _can't_ handle the _truth..."_

Few Good Men

Chapter: Don't Say A Word

His body ached badly, he pushed himself up, his head pounded ferociously. Alphonse knelt next to him and help him up.

"Edward?" Ed looked around, everything around them was destroyed, the house, the wash. His hair was down, Al figured that Ed had been getting into bed or already in bed when the attack had happened. They heard an ambulance's sirens scream and Ed looked over. There, in a heap was Asuna.

"ASUNA!" Ed screamed, his voice cracking. Al pinned his brother's arms behind his back. "_ASUNAAA!_ ASUNA! WAKE UP!" The older Alchemist turned on his brother and grabbed him by the front of his uniform. "ALPHONSE! Is she _alive_? _Damn it _Alphonse say _something_!" The FullMetal Alchemist was terrified, his head was pounding and his mind was rushing with thoughts.

"Edward, calm dow-" Ed shook him.

"_DAMN IT AL! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD IS IN A BLOODY HEAP ON A STRETCHER_-" BAM. Al slammed his hands, pressed together, into the back of Ed's neck, knocking him unconscious again.

"Sorry buddy, but you wouldn't calm down."

"Is he going crazy, sir?" Maria walked over. Al shook his head, his hands on his hips. The blonde lifted his brother up and helped him onto a stretcher and the ambulance closed its doors and drove off.

"No, just fighting himself." He looked down as her hand slipped into his. His look softened. They had arrived just in time. She'd sensed Lucifer just after he arrived and had broken the sound barrier to get there in time. Al had to hold onto his seat to stay in the car. Unfortunately they hadn't. By the time they had arrived the demon was on his way out, defeated for the moment and half destroyed and her, lying lifeless and unmoving on the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Al led her off.

Rose petals. Ed opened his eyes, he was standing in a field of roses. Petals surrounded him. The crimson flowers were crushed with every step he took. In front of him he saw a turned back. A pair of huge white wings sprouted from the figure's back. He reached out his hand to touch the human in front of him and the back felt familiar. He pulled in a deep scent, it was like roses mixed with the coppery scent of blood. The figure turned around. There she was. All five feet and five inches of her tanned caramel body was naked. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung around her body, her bangs hiding her eyes. Asuna looked up, her irises were brilliant red and she dove for him angrily and went through the Elric as he tried to dodge.

Alphonse. He appeared as if out of nowhere. His younger brother, standing before him in his military uniform, gave Ed a nasty look. He mouthed words, no speaking, merely allowing his lips to move, settle around words that could not be spoken, but somehow Ed understood him. The older Alchemist hung his head. He knew Al hated him for what he had done… now this was the icing on the cake.

Everyone. Everyone he loved or cared about now circled around him, mouthing things, but their voices screamed in his head, turning into an aching pain. He felt a hand on his back and swung around. Asuna's eyes were bleeding, her sightless sockets now poured fountains of blood, from her mouth bubbled the same coppery liquid that poured now from every inch of her body. Her wings turned black and rotted, falling onto the ground of roses. A sonic boom of energy echoed across the grounds, turning the rose field black. Her body fell to pieces, fading away and Ed screamed, the pain in his skull made him feel as though his head was going to split open.

"ASUNA!" Ed screamed and shot up in his hospital bed. Al put his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Calm down. She's in the ICU." The younger Elric tried to calm him down. Ed's head was bandaged and his skull pounded. "Ed please, you need to relax." Al tried to push him back down as the stubborn man attempted to stand.

"Relax. Alphonse I want to see her. Now…" Edward's eyes filled with tears. Al's face softened again. He sighed. Ed noticed then how tired his younger brother looked. He must have been exhausted. Lines of wear lined his face, dark circles shadowed his once youthful face. He had a sunken look to him, almost like he hadn't slept in months.

"Alright Ed…" He waved his hand. Ed yanked the IV's from his hands and took off, running towards her room. He didn't know how he knew where she was but he found her. He forced his way into the room and sprinted to her side.

"Sir! You're not allowed in-" Ed shoved the nurse out of the way and put his hand on Asuna's. Her breathing was light and delicate, but at least he knew she was alive. Two doctors burst into the room.

"You can't be in here!" One said, grabbing Ed's arm. He fell limp, the Alchemist had seen what he wanted, he allowed himself to be dragged out and taken back to his room.

It took several months before she was up and moving. The moment that she was taken off the life support and left on her own as she recovered Ed demanded that he would be allowed to stay in her room. He had to keep her company as he said. The doctors were upset to tell them that due to all the stress that her body had been through it had miscarried the baby. Ed really didn't mind right now… they could have others. What was important was that she was alive. He was asleep one day, his head resting on his left arm by Asuna's side. When she had woken up she remembered very little of the night everything had happened. But through time things had been coming back.

"Colonel Elric." A nurse shook him gently and Asuna put her hand on the nurses. "Leave him be. I'm ready." The nurse helped the young woman into a wheelchair and wheeled her out. She now had to go through physical therapy in order to hopefully regain mobility. So far she was able to move most of her body with the help of crutches. Her ribs were still bruised slightly but she had made the decision to start as soon a possible so to return to her full potential. Afterwards her therapist usually let her walk out by the lake with her crutches. Her long hair was now usually pulled up into a high braid so that it couldn't get in her way.

She rested up against a huge oak tree, her favorite spot and slid down the trunk so that she could sit on the ground. Her eyes closed and she slowly fell asleep in the soft gentle heat.

Alphonse walked into his house by himself. He pulled his jacket off and slipped out of his boots, hanging his jacket on the hook. He walked into the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt halfway and unbuttoning his cuffs. His was heart heavy and his was mind full. The young man had more things on his mind than any young man should. Murders had suddenly begun to spring up all over the place. His head hardly felt right any more. He hadn't talked to Maria in almost two months, much less received a kiss further than a good bye kiss on the cheek and that was lacking. He took off his belt and flung it on the table as he opened the fridge and heard footsteps. BAM! The door slammed open and his hand went to his gun on the table and he swung around, training his gun on whom ever had just walked in.

"Hey Al." Maria's voice was unusually low, it was the same soft, low voice that she always used when she was muttering words in his ear, back when he was actually home at night. She walked over to him and as he saw her walk into the light his entire body went limp. She was wearing high heels, these weren't just any heels they were four in stilettos that wrapped up her ankles. Black and red lace panties, garter belt and bra graced her honey colored figure. Her golden bangle bracelets gleamed with her hoop earrings in the soft light that the refrigerator allowed. Softly tossed golden curls fell around her shoulders and collar bone. Her lips were devil may care crimson and her eyes were outlined in deep black liner, her lashes were coated with a few coats of mascara and her bangs fell in messy, kinky curls over her eye. He didn't breath as this goddess walked towards him.

"M-Maria?" He rasped shakily. She reached him and put her hand on the side of his neck, bringing the Alchemist's lips to hers, her hand graced his chest sliding down to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way He pushed her up against the wall, his hands on her hips. His shirt hit the floor as he pushed her backwards up the stairs towards their bedroom. Her quick hands worked on his uniform pants unbuttoning them and unzipping them with practiced fingers. They fell back on the bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs.

HAHAH! How's that… next chapter is more sinners stuff… oh and if she's pregnant… I dunno… you all tell me… you want her to be or not?

HUGZ!

Ringo Izzybelle


	25. Desire

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Yeah… not much to say about last chapter but that was really fun fun fun! T-I-double guh-ER!

Disclaimer: Nope… don't own it…still… hasn't changed

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…it's called double jeopardy… it means I can kill him anytime, anywhere and under any circumstances… because I already have…"  
- Alphonse Elric

Chapter: Desire

Al walked up the street, pondering. Then something struck him. Literally. The tall young man crumpled to the ground in a heap of blonde and blue.

A while later as he came to his greenish eyes opened to a dimly lit room. Everything seemed upside down. The blonde sat up and looked around, his head throbbing His military jacket was missing and his belt was missing along with his gun and knife. He heard laughter from a corner of the room.

"Glad to see you've woken up." A pair of violet eyes opened in the corner. Al's eyes narrowed. Another one of them. She walked into the light and Al blinked. She was gorgeous. With long gleaming black hair to her waist, lightly tanned skin and a tight fitting floor length gown the homunculus was knock dead beautiful. Her bright, blood crimson lips went well with dark black outlined eyes. She reached out and ran her finger nails along his flesh. The Alchemist jumped and scooted away from her.

"Who are you… what do you want?" Al hissed. The doll smiled.

"My name is Desire. Good to see you know what I am." Her dangerous smile make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The Alchemist pushed himself up to a standing position and he backed away from her, not wanting a confrontation.

"Then what do you want from me?" The young man asked warily, his hand slipping to the blade he kept tucked in the back of his pants.

"Everything." She said, four long blades slid from her hands and the evil gleam in her eyes darkened. This wasn't going to be a touch and go fight. Al didn't know what to do. He could either fight her or he could run and be killed by her. It was a very catch 22 situation. The Alchemist stood and pulled out the blade from behind him. The homunculus didn't look surprised… at all and that was disappointing. Despite that fact the blonde took an attack stance, hoping to keep from fighting the doll, knowing all too well that a homunculus couldn't be defeated by pure brute force.

"I'm not even going to mention the fact that you didn't bother taking the knife away from me, but it was a bad decision." He ran at her, slamming the blade squarely into her chest, into her Oroborus. She choked for a second then those deadly spikes of her forced their way into his shoulder, slamming him against the wall. Metal against metal the disgusting sound of flesh ripping from bone. A beat. The blonde's eyes scanned the room, looking desperately for any sign of his weapons. He soon gave up and clapped his hands together, kicking the humanoid doll off. His palms slammed against the ground and huge metallic spikes erupted and impaled the homunculus's body at all points.

_'She's gotta give up at some point. I can't keep this up.'_ His brain mentioned. The female gave a ferocious growl and dove at him, making to stab him again. The Alchemist dive rolled to the side and his hand touched something metallic. He yanked his gun out from its holster and trained it on the woman. As he lifted it his arm suddenly twisted into excruciating pain. He wouldn't be able to use that form of weapon easily. She flew at him again, detaching herself from the wall. He dove backwards and slammed through the wall, crashing into a room that smelled oddly like rotting flesh. The young blonde turned around and gasped. Lining the walls and floor were dead human bodies. Billions of flies invaded the air as he took a step in. Maggots crawled across the rotting carcasses. He felt his stomach churn. In a short 19 years he had seen some pretty grotesque things but this took the cake. He clamped his jaw shut and swung around to face his opponent. She appeared at the top of the stairs and she dive at him, her blades forward. He lifted his arm and took her attack, swinging her around and landing a square kick in her stomach, sending her flying.

"Had enough yet Alchemist?" She hissed. Al's eyes narrowed.

"Doubt it." He ran at her again, his boot met her chin and she flew back and hit the wall again. The doll sat up as he clapped his hands and formed a long sword out of the ground. He took another attack stance and parried her attack again, knocking her to the ground. He could feel himself weakening. He took off, running up the stairs, dodged down a hallway and rested against the wall. The blonde tore a piece of his riding skirt and with much difficulty wrapped his shoulder tightly. He brushed his bangs from his face. Perspiration saturated his person, stinging the scratches and cuts littered across his form. He breathed deeply, taking in as much air as he could. A thought fluttered across his mind.

'Where is Maria?'

No idea… last time I checked she was at the office.

'They could have her.'

Shut up smart ass.

'Alright, alright… just trying to help.'

He ran down the hall, his head bobbing from side to side trying to see down each hall to keep from being ambushed. He kicked down a door at the end of the hall and found himself in an alleyway. He took off running again. He slowed as he found himself in front of the Central Headquarters.

'Where was I being held?' Was his first thought. As this thought occurred he caught a glimpse of Maria, right before she slammed into him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She shouted at him, "We've been looking all over for you, what happened? You were attacked." Al put his hand over her mouth.

"Can I answer the questions? Or are you just going to try and predict what I'm going to say?" Alphonse chuckled. That was so Maria, ask questions first don't bother getting answers.

"Here let me help you in." She helped him towards the military HQ.

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! WE FINLLY GET TO SEE ALPHONSE IN ACTION! MORE FROM MY HAIRBRAINED PLOT LATER!

Hugziez

Ringo Izzybelle.


	26. To Answer Why

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Kinda having a hard time writing today… can't even talk… knocks on head much less think… so yeah… last chapter was cool… get set for the 26th installment of Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, get over it damn it…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…maybe someday we can all live in peace and harmony… or… maybe not…"

BT Julian

Chapter: To Answer Why

Court marshal. That's what the letter screamed in every tongue that Roy could think of. Court marshal. After all that work… he was under review for a court marshal. Brigadier down the drain. Closest to the Fuehrer the Flame Alchemist had been for almost two years. And again, he was back in the same boat. First for sealing away the homunculus that was pretending to be the fuehrer and now for a reason that only the Senator's knew. But he could figure it out very easily. There could be no other reason other than…

"General Mustang?" Riza's voice cut the bitter silence. He looked up. "Are you planning on opening the letter or are you just going to stare at it all day hoping that it will disappear. It may not be a summons for a court marshal. Maybe it's just a simple letter."

"Thank you Colonel Hawkeye. You just made me feel even worse." Riza's face sunk slightly. Roy laughed at her. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. It was the same smile again, that same boyish smile that practically knocked her over. He ripped open the letter and pulled the paper out, his eyes scanning it for any sign of what he thought.

"Well?"

"It's a… congratulations…" His head hit his desk and Hawkeye laughed at him. Mustang's head lifted up and glared daggers at her.

"What are you glaring at me for? I'm not the one who sent it." She laughed. Roy's ebony eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't tick me off today."

"Alright hothead. I think it's you who's getting the mood swings here." Riza looked at him pointedly. The Flame Alchemist's index finger and thumb came precariously close together. His hands itched, for once he wished his conscience would let him snap.

"Riza." His voice was warning, the same voice that he used with lieutenant Havoc when he didn't do what he was supposed to do.

"Don't use that troop commander tone with me. Might I remind you who I am and what services I happen to include." His hand fell limp. Even if he did snap he wouldn't be fast enough to avoid her gun. Unfortunately his once subordinate officer came with a very deadly trigger and even deadlier aim. Which was one reason she came in handy. She, along with his other soldiers would give their very lives for his, and would follow him to the death. They were known as the most loyal in the military, although very mismatched. He smiled, after eleven years you become quite attached to your friends and fellow officers. Even after the incident at the Central base every single man that was under his command faithfully awaited his return to power.

"How long has it been now Lieutenant?" He used the more familiar term. Before she was always two ranks below. Now she was only a rank. Meaning that the term lieutenant was no long in service.

"Colonel… and 12 years… I'm actually glad you're not fuehrer." She looked out the window, knowing this would rouse a tirade from her commanding officer.

"What?" His eye twitched. The markswoman simply smiled. His look of annoyance grew. "What are you rambling about now?"

"What I mean is… if you were fuehrer I would be wearing a mini-skirt right now." Roy watched the gun slinger's back for a few minutes. In his mind he dressed the woman in a miniskirt. He heard a click and felt a cold metal barrel pressed against his temple and his eyes traveled to the gun.

"Why exactly do you have a gun up to my head."

"Because I know exactly what you were thinking about and I wish that you would stop before I get to blow your brains out." Hawkeye put the gun back in its holster. Roy sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't scare me like that." She scoffed as he spoke. _'Now who's having mood swings?' _The Alchemist eyed her for a second and scanned for any signs of her pregnancy. So far at six months she wasn't showing too much. Not so much that couldn't be hidden by some loosening of her uniform pants and military jacket. As it was she wasn't showing very much anyways. Roy reached over and rested his hand gently on her navel. She jumped slightly and her back straightened.

"General, don't be so open." Her voice shook slightly. Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Hawkeye you are planning on marrying me aren't you?" He asked softly. She spun around to face him.

"What?" Her honey amber eyes glistened, "Why?" Roy laughed at her, covering his mouth as the colonel looked stunned.

"You should know the answer to that Riza." The Alchemist put his hand over hers and looked her in the eye, "Will you marry me?" Mustang's sable eyes darkened slightly. "Now that the rules against us have been lifted we can have the life we've always dreamt of. Please say yes." The general's eyes bored into hers. Her mind rushed, trying to wrap around this subject. Maybe he was right, maybe they finally could have a normal life and not hide in the shadows anymore.

"Yes." A look of utter shock came across his face. Was she serious?

"You're serious?"

"Yes." She felt herself being wrapped up into another tight embrace.

THAT WAS FUN FUN FUN!

Ringo Izzybelle


	27. Inner Beauty

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the insane crazy world of my brain. I hope you all are enjoying your flight. Sorry it's taken me so dang long. It's been FOR-EVER! I miss y'all's reviews my loves. I'll try an update later… LOVE!

Disclaimer: Don't own it… shut up and stop bothering me damn it!

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…what do you see when you look at me… I see beauty, intelligence and courage beyond any I have ever seen… and talent…"

Mulan

Chapter: Inner Beauty

Ed walked out the doors to the side of the lake and saw Asuna resting underneath a tree. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. The soft succulent grasses waved in the gentle breeze. He smelt the fragrant smell of roses. He walked over and sat down next to her sleeping form. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him then rested her head in his lap. He stroked her hair softly, just simply relishing the fact that she was there, and alive.

"Ed." He heard her voice. The winds rushed across the grounds, the long, tall grasses waving, their majestic green so close to blue it was almost undistinguishable.

"Yeah." He answered. Knowing that she wouldn't answer. She was just making sure he was there.

"Good." He smiled. She had become so absent lately. He stroked her bangs back from her face, letting his hand brush over her forehead. She felt a little warm. The doctors said that was supposed to happen, her body was healing so it would purge itself by raising its own temperature. Something that reassured him slightly, but something still pricked at the back of his mind. Something that had nothing to do with her medical conditions. It was something that had been bothering him since the day that she had told him she was pregnant.

"Asuna?" He muttered and she opened her eyes, looking up at him with her pure blue gaze.

"Yep… is there something wrong?" She questioned and he laughed.

"Yes and no. You always seem to know what's going through my head."

"You wear your emotions on your face." She smiled. He chuckled again. She really was still a little innocent.

"Will you marry me?" He paused to take a breath, "When all this is over. I still want you by my side. I hope you still feel the same way. Even though I can't protect you as well as I'd like and I'm so dim most of the time and-" She put her hand on the side of his neck as he continued to babble. She kissed him and he tried to continue speaking then he stopped all together and kissed her back, flicking his tongue across her lips.

"Yes. I still love you. You can protect me and you're very good at it. You're not dim and I want to be with you forever. Not even just for our lifetimes. I want to be with you until the end of time. Will you love me that long?"

"I love you as much today as I did yesterday but not as much as tomorrow." He whispered as he rested her head on his shoulder. Hs arm wrapped around her waist as he allowed his head to rest on top of hers. He slipped the diamond solitaire onto her finger and she grinned.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear and he smiled, keeping his eyes closed. This feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Ed, what do you see when you look at me?" She whispered. He blinked. What? What did he see when he looked at her? What kind of a question was that?

"I see fire. A passion looking for a place to manifest itself. I see the most beautiful person I have ever known. True, courageous, unceasingly forgiving. You're outgoing and giving. You love with your entire heart. You never give up on anyone, especially when they think they don't need it. You're pure but scarred, wise and powerful but yet simple and elegant. You mean so much but say so little. You're a little like a rose. You're delicate and flawless yet flawed and stubborn. I see the love of my life. The woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with." He answered.

"Good. I see all that and then some." She smiled and he laughed. She was just as strange as ever.

"Now why did I have to answer that question?"

"Because I said so." She jumped up and took off running. Ed looked after her then took off after her.

"HEY! COME BACK!" He shouted, laughing as she stumbled a little. She faltered again and fell to the ground screaming with laughter. He dove forward and caught her just before she fell.

"It's so good to see that you're in good health." They both heard a voice from behind them.

"Mischief." Asuna's eyes opened with shock.

AND THAT'S WHERE I LEAVE YOU!

LUV,

Ringo Izzybelle


	28. Paint The Town

Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light

Author's Note: Wow… it's been waaay too long my friends… I can't believe the last time I updated was in like early April can you? I've got this chap down smack… down worry… my hair brained-ness will not let you down. Love me! Leave me a message please! If you're going to read this far at least tell me what you think… I don't even care if you flame me bitches! Oh yeah… I'm on Vakay till mid August! Expect updates big time!

Disclaimer: Don't own it damn it… just shut up and stop complaining…

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

…one last kiss could be the best thing…"

Let Me Go (Rock Version), 3 Doors Down

Chapter: Paint The Town

_"Roy! Rodger Mustang come inside right now!" Roy heard his mother's voice from the door of the house._

_"But Ma!" Roy protested against her, standing outside in the pouring rain. "I wanna play with the others!" He cried, jumping up and down excitedly._

_"Absolutely not! You come inside this house this instant or I will get your father." Roy jolted, he knew she wouldn't get him but then again you never knew. She coughed weakly and shuddered._

_"Ma!" Roy ran forward and caught her in his eleven-year-old arms. His long hair was pulled up in a long ponytail, drenched and muddy he helped his mother to her room. Later that night Sarah Mustang passed away in her sleep._

_"Roy." His father rumbled from his den, when Roy was 13._

_"Yes daddy?" He questioned, walking in. There was a bear rug on the floor; a fire was blazing in the hearth, his father's hand rested on the armrest of his favorite armchair. _

_"Come here son." His father never usually called him son; it meant he was in trouble._

_"Yes sir?" Roy stood his ground; his shorter hair was shaggy around his face, giving him a vagabond look._

_"I need to talk to you. I heard a few rumors that you were messing around with that Hawkeye girl."_

_"Yessir… she's nice, kinda reminds me of mom-" His father backhanded him across the face, the gold signet ring he wore cutting Roy's cheek._

_"Never speak of your mother to me!" Roy Sr. roared._

_"Yessir. I was just saying that she-" Roy was cut off again as his father grabbed his hand._

_"Let me show you what it's like in the military when you don't obey orders." Roy Sr. opened the hearth grate, forcing Roy's hands into the hellish coals. Roy screamed, trying to jerk away from his father. His hands burned like hell, the hot coals searing into his skin._

"I'm SORRY! SORRY!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs and Riza shook him gently. Roy's eyes shot open and he realized where he was. He was twenty-nine years old, sitting up in bed next to his fiancé who was pregnant with his child. His hands tingled ferociously where the fire had burned him.

"Roy?" She whispered, stroking his hair softly. Roy took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I'm sorry Riza." He whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm always hurting you." His eyes grew grave. "But I'm going to have to leave for a while again. I have something I need to do."

"What now Roy?" She muttered, "Another heroic attempt or something… we all know you're a hero." She whispered, "Why can't you just be Roy Mustang, Father and Husband?"

"I know the homunculi are back… I need to talk to someone who might be able to help us." Roy said, resting his hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his palm, covering his hand with hers. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Roy don't go… please…" She whimpered. "I need you, your baby needs you." She pushed forward, pressing her face into his chest. His hand slid down and covered the swell of pregnancy in her stomach and felt a flutter of movement.

"I know Riza, but I have to do this… If I don't then I'll feel like I've failed you and every one else."

"Fine. You can go but Roy I want you to see our child's first year. I don't want them to go all of their first twelve months without knowing who their father is or what he looks like. So come back alright?" Roy nodded.

"I'm not leaving till tomorrow." He laughed. "I promise I'll come back… have I ever broken a promise before this?" He whispered, his eye soft. Riza shook her head, her long blonde hair thrown across his arm. He kissed her, his sealing of a promise. She leaned into him and kissed him back.

"I'll see you in the morning." She whispered, snuggling back up against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Yeah." He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

… _No comment yah? I wanted a breather chapter after all that action righ'?_

_Lurvsies,_

_Ringo Host_


	29. I'm Sorry

**Walking In Shadows, Seeing The Light**

Author's Note: Alright here's a hint… something bad happens in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat NOT own FMA

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

"The question asked in order/ To save her life or take it/ The answer no to avoid death/ The answer yes would make it…"

Cassie By Flyleaf

Chapter: I'm Sorry

Ed awoke on a cold hard floor. He shot up. Where was Asuna? He looked around, seeing the room around him.

"Ah… so finally you are awake Edward Elric." A cold voice came through the darkness.

"Lucifer." The older Elric growled. "Where are you… you coward!" He stood up then flinched. A pale white face appeared from the shadows and the devil walked out.

"A coward? Me?" He laughed. "Hardly."

"Now now Elric…" An all to familiar voice rang through the room.

"Envy!" Ed gasped, the homunculus just laughed. "What are you still doing alive you bastard." Ed spat.

"Alive? I'm hardly constituted as alive." He answered calmly. "But it will be a pleasure to kill you again-" Lucifer cut him off.

"You're not going to kill him." Lucifer told him. "He's the only one who knows where his brother is." Ed blinked, how long exactly had he been unconscious. Then he remembered. "ASUNA! WHERE IS SHE!" Pain echoed in his cry, the alchemist ran forward and swung at Envy who ducked, Ed swung around and the fight began.

"I don't know?" Envy offered then Ed swung at him again, the sword on his arm diamond sharp. Envy jumped back, as he did Ed saw how really huge this cavern was. It was surrounded on all sides by a moat like stream, fountains of water shooting out of the walls, various figures of people were scattered across the jagged walls.

Ed dove forward and slammed his left fist into Envy's face, catching him off guard and then slashed at him with his right. His left foot swung up and caught Envy in the stomach. The homunculus grabbed his foot and sung him up in the air. Ed twisted, slamming his foot into Envy's face, knocking him over. Ed fell backwards and he flipped, landing with one knee on the ground, sliding away from Envy. Within moments Ed saw Asuna. She was standing next to Lucifer, her hands bound behind her back. Her strange necklace still around her neck. He watched it glint in the light of the cave and something suddenly occurred to him, how she had managed to create a homunculus without being scarred, something so simple that he felt stupid for not figuring it out before.

This momentary lapse of attention cost him another hit. Envy knocked him flat on his back then changed his hand into a blade to kill him and ran forward. Ed lifted his foot and launched Envy into the air, dashing forward as the creature landed behind him. Spite dropped down.

"My turn." He grinned. He and Envy circled Ed and he knew, this was going to be tough. Quickly he transmuted a sword out of the ground right as the other two attacked. He swung, meeting both of them with his arm and sword. He shoved them backwards and slashed at Envy, parrying Spite's arms with his right arm. He flinched as Envy's arm slashed through the front of his shirt and skin. This angered him slightly. His attention again flickered towards Asuna. Envy caught this right as Ed's eyes snapped back to him.

"Worried about your rose?" He shoved Ed and the Elric smashed into the wall. "Because she's not going to be there for you forever!" He slashed at him and was shocked as Ed twisted, his eyes glinting, underneath his arms and flipped him over. Envy slammed into Spite and Ed ran towards Asuna but was stopped by Desire dropping down, three long spikes growing out of her arms. She slashed at him and he back up, blocking it. He swung back and with nearly inhuman strength sent her flying, knocking over a barrel of gasoline. A torch that she had hit sent flames blasting into the air as the gasoline lit on fire. Mischief, twin swords armed, jumped down and slashed at Ed's back. He swung and impaled her on both sword and arm. He then ripped her in half. His bangs covered his eyes as he faced each new challenge.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" His blood shimmered, the thick crimson liquid running down his body as he stood. Envy and Spite stood before him. "Fine…" He spat out blood as Envy and Spite dove towards him. He met them head on, his sword colliding with Spite's arms and his arm meeting Envy's. Mischief, regaining her body, dove for his leg and met the wrong one, merely ripping his pant leg. He kicked her and sent her flying, smashing Spite into a wall. Envy swung and caught Ed in the shoulder. He slammed into the wall, his hands on Envy's wrist.

"AAAH!" Ed's cry of pain came through clenched teeth. "DAMNIT!" He wrenched Envy's arm out of his shoulder and shoved him backwards. Behind him Spite dove forward to kill him and without thinking Asuna ran forward and stopped him… with her own body.

_ALRIGHT! Imma leave ya'll hangin'!_


	30. Deafening Silence

**Walking in Shadows, Seeing the Light**

**AN: **Hey guys! How're ya'll doin? Uhm… in order to understand this chapter… you have to understand… I went back and revamped a few things about the chapters… much to those of yours pleasure who hated me for killing the baby… I have kept him… his name is Aden and… I changed stuff about Roy and Riza's story too… I know… but I wanted little Ryan!

Summary: Past meets present the clash of a haunting past lingers overhead as the Elric brothers attempt to find peace. Can an angel who guards the gate help them discover the secrets of her past as well as theirs? EdxOC and AlxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

"…I guess this is another one of those we're over here but we want to be over there moments huh?"

Chapter: Deafening Silence

Maria suddenly slammed into the ground, her legs just completely buckling. Her knees hit the solid concrete hard, her hands keeping her face from hitting the ground. She felt as though she were under a huge amount of pressure, her body unable to pull its own weight. Al dove down, prying her from the ground. Blood trickled from her mouth as she slipped into unconsciousness. Al took off running towards the hospital completely unsure of what had just happened.

**XxXxX**

Riza's body doubled over, falling to her knees and excruciating pain thundered through her body, viciously ripping through her skin. Roy could hardly move as blood suddenly rained from her open mouth then stopped simply trickling, her entire lower lip and chin covered in the crimson substance. He caught her before the rest of her hit the ground. Ryan, their three-year-old son, stood at the top of the stairs, the small boy's look completely terrified. Roy grabbed his keys lifted Riza into his arms then grabbed Ryan, still in his pajamas. He gently put Riza in the back seat and lifted Ryan into his lap as he shut the door, speeding towards the hospital.

**XxXxX**

Blood spurted from her mouth as Spites arms ripped through her stomach and back. Her pupils dilating then contracting to tiny specks in the center of her eyes. She fell back limply onto her back. Ed stopped moving completely, even Envy had to stop and stare. This was not a part of the plan. Lucifer turned to look at the vats that held the two other flowers the water around them was stained red from blood. His eyes widened, his plan ruined. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He fell to his knees, his claws digging into his scalp. He glowed white and the five girls could be seen standing behind him, the translucent images of their souls with their eyes closed touching his back. Ed dove forward and slammed his blade arm through the demon's heart and he disintegrated exploding into a million tiny pieces. Spite trembled, during this entire time he had been frozen, staring at his sister, terrified of what he had done.

Envy watched as Spite walked over to her blood covered body and cradled her head in his arms. The utter silence was deafening as the homunculus cried silently over her body, gently stroking her head, whispering soft words of apology. Ed even didn't move, the pain in his heart greater than any before. He slowly dropped to his knees, his face painted with disbelief. All of the homunculi gathered around her body, they had known that was the risk. If you killed one the rest would die. If you pulled the roots of a flower bush up… it dies.

"Asuna…" Ed's whisper broke the silence. "ASUNAAA!" He doubled over, slamming his fist into the ground. "DAMNIT! I COULDN'T SAVE MY MOM! I COULDN'T SAVE AL! I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" He pressed his face into the ground, sobbing, not something he usually did. Suddenly there was hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Envy kneeling next to him, actually sympathy in his eyes. Sparks of energy came off of Asuna and slowly a rose appeared where her wounds were, sealing them up. It was more beautiful than any rose Ed had ever seen, bloomed and bright red, perfect green stem, for some reason the bloom as covered in sparkling drops of water.

**XxXxX**

Ryan stood beside his father in a small tuxedo, his head hung. He held his father's index finger tightly. Rain poured around them as the firing squad took their orders and fired on command out of respect for Riza. Ryan's eyes filled with tears and Roy picked him up. The general wore his formal uniform and was standing next to Ed and Al. All three women were being buried on the same day so the three of them stood together. Several weeks after the incident and the three of them had barely recovered, Ed less than the other two, he now had a 5 month old son to take care of by himself. Roy and Al saluted as they fired for Asuna, Ed couldn't his arms clasped around the baby Aden. None of them cried, they were in front of a crowd, but inside all three of them were screaming, their souls aching for the one they lost. Ryan though cried for all of them, tears poured down the boy's face as he struggled to get away from Roy, wanting to run over and tell the men burying his mother to stop. As he screamed for his mother Ed cringed as did Al, remembering their own pain. Roy's barrier broke and a single tear streaked down his face. Al and Ed bowed their heads, their formal uniform hats hiding their eyes. Ed snapped to attention as did Roy and saluted as the squad fired for Maria.

Ed turned his head to the side, searing the crowds as their promotions were read. He could have sworn he saw Asuna's face in the crowd, her beautiful smile piercing his heart and tears dripped from his eyes onto Aden's blanket. Al looked the way Ed was staring and did the same, he would have sworn on his life he saw Maria.

Riza, Maria and Asuna looked at each other with a knowing smile as Roy looked in the same direction, wondering what his insane subordinates were doing. As he did he nudged Ryan who looked over as well and his face looked shocked. "Mom?" He question and Riza nodded, and putting a finger on her lips the three of them faded away, their souls released into the atmosphere.

"Maybe there's still hope for us yet…" Roy said as they rest of the funeral procession left. Ed nodded as did Al.

"Maybe." Ed set the rose down on Asuna's grave.

"I sure as hell hope so." Al looked up into the sky as the rain trickled down, his older brother put his hand on his shoulder. "I know… don't dwell on the past." He shook his head.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Please don't say a monosyllable of we're going to bring them back Ed."

"That's not it either…"

"Then what?"

"Why don't you try letting him finish?" Roy suggested as the three of them walked away.

"Because he's going to say something stupid."

"What the hell?" Ed hit him on the back of the head. "I was going to say let's go get something to eat you dope."

"Oh…" Al shrugged.

"So what are we going to do now?" Roy asked as Ryan walked beside them.

"I don't know…" Ed shook his head.

"I think we should go get some sleep… and then think about this tomorrow because my brain's pretty fried."

"You're brain's always been that way Al, it's not new." Ed laughed and they walked off down the street…

"I think they'll be alright." Asuna nodded, standing next to Riza.

"Yeah…" Maria agreed as Riza nodded her head.

"I think so too." And the three of them disappeared, just as Ryan looked over his shoulder. He waved as Riza disappeared and she waved back, a content smile on her face.

_ END _

_ooh… sad chapter… but there's gonna be a sequel don't worry about it! I'm not going to leave Ed and Al alone yet!_


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ed stood outside his house, holding Aden's hands as he tried to walk. At nearly 8 months he had been grabbing onto things and pulling himself up so the oldest Elric decided it was time to teach him. Aden scooted one foot forward, not lifting it up, then almost fell over. "Whoa there big guy… don't get too jumpy." He right him again, letting the baby get used to his own weight. "Alright… let's try again." He watched as his son tried again, picking one leg up high and putting it down on the ground a few centimeters forward firmly then stopped moving, his eyes mesmerized by a woman in the corner of the garden. Ed looked up and nearly dropped Aden on his face. Asuna was sitting cross-legged in the corner of the yard, her long brown hair pulled over her shoulder in a braid. His jaw dropped and he shook his head he should have gotten more sleep the night before but Aden kept waking him up… but when he opened his eyes she was standing, looking at him, a soft smile on her face and he knew this wasn't a dream. Ed lifted up Aden and nearly sprinted the length of the garden.

"I thought you were-" Her finger pressed to his lips.

"Shhh… that's a thing of the past." Aden wriggled to get free and Ed set him down. Asuna within seconds had jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, knocking him back into the garden fence. The kiss that followed was not the last but the most awaited kiss that they would ever remember.

**XxXxX**

Al stood out on the balcony of his house, his elbows on the railing, his chin in his hands. The alchemist sighed, watching the clouds go by. He wore a pair of jeans, his upper body cooled by the spring breeze. His hair was down, blond ribbons of hair flew in front of his face, whipping around his head. "If only I could… bring you back."

"Bring who back." A soft voice said from behind him. The younger Elric jerked around to see Maria standing behind him, her blonde hair down around her shoulders, one hand resting on a pregnant stomach. Al looked stunned, his mind completely numb. Maria walked forward, "I don't think he likes it in there." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, tears in his eyes. Maria rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her eyes filled with tears, spilling over down her cheeks. He pressed his face into her hair, closing his eyes. "I wanted to come back and see you so badly." She ran her hands through his hair, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. She ran her fingers across his face, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and pressed her forehead against his.

"Everything's okay now…" Al whispered, stroking her hair back from her face and closing his eyes. "You're here."

**XxXxX**

"Aaaand he winds up!" Roy, wearing his uniform pants and a white but very muddy button down shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down, took a pitchers stance and threw the ball towards Ryan, in jeans and a white shirt, who swung and hit it, knocking it into their next door neighbor's window. Roy looked at Ryan and Ryan looked at his father and the two of them jolted towards the door, covered in mud from head to toe and barefoot the two of them tumbled onto the kitchen floor. Roy grabbed Ryan by his feet and picked him up, Ryan's shirt falling down around his armpits.

"D-Dad!" Ryan laughed as Roy carried him up the stairs.

"What? I'm just making sure you don't go anywhere!" He laughed, they dripped mud on the stairs and Roy paused, thinking about Riza. She would have blown his brains out if they had done this before… then he shook his head and dragged his son into the bathroom, the two of them stripped down getting into the shower. Mud collected around the drain as Roy squirted shampoo into his son's hair, scrubbing it in. Ryan giggled, leaning against his father's legs.

Feet walked up the stairs on the opposite side to the mud tracks. Riza's face contracted with anger. How dare he track mud into her clean house. Her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, she wore a tight white t-shirt and ripped stonewashed jeans. She figured that if she had to look like a man on the job she could look her gender off the job. Her bare feet padded over before the bathroom door where the muddy tracks ended. It was very much like saying the buck stops here. She frowned.

Ryan laughed again and Riza's eyes filled with tears, he was alright. She then heard heavier footsteps on the tile floor of the bathroom. Roy.

Roy wrapped a towel around his waist, tucking it in tightly. Ryan however avoided his grasp as he reached for him with a fluffy white towel. Ryan slipped away from him like soap and Roy dove forward, catching him and wrapping him up shoulders to toes in the towel and picked him up. Ryan giggled, the four year old letting himself be picked up. Roy opened the door, nearly falling out backwards. Ryan was the first to notice his mother, tapping her foot on the ground, standing by the mud. Roy turned, looking at her. The freezer door opened. **1**

"I'm guessing… that… I'm not gonna get out of this one huh?" Roy's eyebrows furrowed apologetically and she shook her head. "So we're just gonna skip over the formalities of you're alive and I thought you were dead and just skip right to the firing squad part right?" She nodded.

"Just because you thought I was dead does not mean…" She walked over and took Ryan from him. "Ryan… go to your room… I need to speak with your _father_…" Her tone was that of a drill sergeant's. Ryan nodded and ran off, falling twice because he couldn't bend his knees for the towel. "That you are safe from me." She pushed him up against their door, their lips locked together. He wasn't even going to ask how she got here or how she managed to survive… or anything of the sort… he was just glad she was back.

**XxXxX**

Eran Elric was born later that year, making himself and Aden almost exactly a year apart. Al, Maria, Asuna and Ed had a joint wedding with Ryan as their ring bearer. The girls rejoined the military under the pretense that their deaths were a cover-up for one of their assignments and life returned to normal… or as normal as life gets around the Elric brothers. As already another enemy was forming in the shadows…

_Alright… that was fun to write… I wanted to bring them back so I made them not die… but you'll find out about all these loose ends… like the last cliffy!!!_

_**1 **Uhm… this is an inside joke between myself an a friend and I had to put it in there… kinda like… ah motherland in Dirt and Dust… please… don't ask…_


End file.
